Lo que no fue
by KiriMaka94
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si en aquel momento, en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se, Zuko hubiese decidido ayudar a Katara a luchar contra su hermana?
1. Chapter 1

Zutara: Lo que no fue

Prologo

En las profundidades de Ba Sing Se, en aquella caverna iluminada por los cristales azul marino que se encontraban en las paredes, tales flores nacidas de la tierra. Cuando Azula lo puso a prueba, los sentimientos de odio y desagrado que por tanto tiempo había guardado en si hacia su hermana y el miedo y dolor de verse rechazado por su padre, lo impulsaron a tomar una decisión.

Decidió que apuntaría sus puños de fuego no al Avatar, pero a su hermana. Decidió que ya no le importaba lo que su padre pensara, hiciera o sintiera; no después de todo por lo que había pasado: él mismo le había proporcionado aquella cicatriz sin ningún miramiento y luego lo había desterrado; cuando le creyeron muerto de manos de los piratas, su padre no se molesto en iniciar una investigación para saber como había sucedido; luego envía a su hija a que les capture, obligándolos a convertirse en refugiados en Ba Sing Se, donde habían tenido que crear sus caminos de regreso a la cima y si ahora ignoraba todo eso, entonces de nada hubiese valido todo ese sufrimiento.

Por lo que sí, decidió que ayudaría al Avatar y a Katara a salir de allí, a toda cuesta. Así que se enfrento a su hermana, batallando lo mejor que pudo, mientras la maestra agua y el Avatar se enfrentaban a los agentes Dai Li, pero eran demasiados y muy resistentes, incluso con la ayuda de Ihro, era difícil y por un minuto, cuando Azula golpeo al Avatar, pareció imposible.

-¡Zuko! ¡Tienen que irse!- oyó que gritaba su tío- ¡Yo los detendré lo más que pueda!

-¡No! ¡No te dejare aquí!- le contesto.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Yo estaré bien!- volviéndose a Katara, que ya sostenía a Aang en brazos le grito:- ¡Sácalos a los dos de aquí! ¡Antes de que sea muy tarde!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katara uso su agua control para traer a Zuko a su lado y sacarlo de allí. Aunque para ser francos, en esos momentos no se preocupo mucho por lo que hizo, pero mucho más por Aang, quien yacía… muerto… en sus brazos.

Aquella noche, luego de tener la satisfacción de ver que Aang había regresado a este mundo con ellos, luego de que entre todos lograron convencer a Katara de dejar a Aang descansar, para que así ella misma pudiese hacerlo. Sentada al lado de Zuko, le dijo:

-Gracias por habernos ayudado allí abajo.

-Sí- contesto en una inexpresiva voz, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lamento que tu tío no pudiese escapar con nosotros, pero es que en esos momentos yo… -se le quebró la voz y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Esto hizo que Zuko se sintiera mal por la forma en que había contestado: Había sido un día largo para todos y especialmente para ellos dos, en lugar de comportarse de forma grosera debería haber sido un poco más comprensivo. Pero no supo que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocar su mano sobre la de la chica, esto la sorprendió y por una milésima de segundo tubo el instinto de quitar la mano (no es fácil salir de tus viejos hábitos, especialmente si la persona que tienes al lado solía ser tu peor enemigo), pero luego recordó lo que Zuko acababa de hacer por ellos y dejo la mano donde estaba e incluso se dio la libertad de recostarse a dormir en su hombro, era su forma de decir "Gracias, de verdad".

En ese momento, sin embargo, Zuko estuvo muy agradecido que fuese de noche, por que estaba seguro que su cara estaría completamente roja y no seria por la cicatriz.

Capitulo 1: El Despertar

Cuando Sokka y Toph vieron por primera vez a Katara aparecer con Zuko a su lado, solo no lo atacaron porque les preocupaba más Aang, luego sin embargo, tuvieron que preguntar y la respuesta fue increíble.

-¿Así que vas a ayudarnos a derrotar a tu padre?- dijo Sokka en esa forma tan irritante que tenia de hacer preguntas, creyendo ser un detective- ¿Y le enseñaras a Aang fuego control?

-Bueno, eso si pies descalzos se despierta- interrumpió Toph. Nadie ni le reprocho por el comentario, ni le contradijo.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron como un torbellino: encontrar aliados, capturar el barco, vivir escondidos y llenos de temor. Temor a lo que pudiese pasar si los descubrían, temor a que Aang nunca despertara, temor a confiar en los otros.

Lo último se aplicaba a casi todos cuando de Zuko se trataba, excepto claro, Katara. En el transcurso de esas mismas semanas, una amistad había crecido entre ellos, especialmente ahora que ambos se daban cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como creía: perdieron a sus madres y en cierto modo a sus padres también, sus hermanos eran unos idiotas y ambos cargaban con una cicatriz, tanto física como psicológica.

Las palabras habían empezado a fluir de manera que casi parecía que fuesen amigos de la infancia, que se conocían tan bien como la palma de su mano. Y ambos agradecían que así fuese, porque al menos alguien en este mundo sabía como se sentían. Se había vuelto rutina que al final del día, cuando solo el turno de noche quedaba despierto, ambos salían a cubierta y acompañados por el viento, las estrellas y el suave vaivén del mar, se acompañaban. A veces solo miraban el paisaje, otras, comentaban un poco de su día, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban, de cosas importantes, de cosas mundanas, de cosas.

Todo había empezado cuando una noche, Katara, que había pasado la tarde haciéndole curación a Aang, no podía dormir de preocupación, así que había salido por algo de aire fresco. Era de noche y la luna era creciente. Necesitaba despegarse, así que decidió practicar agua control. Todo iba bien hasta que por falta de concentración, dejo que se escapara algo de agua.

-¡Hey!- oyó que se quejaba alguien: Sentado contra la pared estaba Zuko. Medio escondido entre las sombras, solo la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo podía vérsele. Hubiese resultado terrorífico para cualquiera ver a un chico tan pálido sentado allí, con una cicatriz tan marcada y una expresión de enojo; pero empapado como estaba, era más bien gracioso y Katara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No es gracioso- le lanzo el ex-príncipe.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo- Katara tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse-. Ven, te ayudare a secarte.

El chico hizo como le dijeron y pronto ambos estuvieron en el almacén, con un par de toallas en mano, emprendieron la tarea de secar a Zuko, sin embargo se volvió clara que para que funcionara seria mejor que él se quitara la ropa y la pusiera a secar. Así que al final Zuko se había quedado en ropa interior. Era curioso como a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que así fuera, lo único remarcable que sucedió en ese momento, fue que Katara pensó: "¡Valla! Zuko si que tiene un buen cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacías allí afuera a estas horas?- pregunto la chica, mientras le secaba el pelo.

-Lo mismo que tú supongo- contesto él-: despejar mi mente.

-Así que tampoco podías dormir- Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

La noche siguiente, cuando Katara finalizo sus tareas, tubo el sentimiento que Zuko estaría afuera otra vez, así que decidió salir y sí allí estaba el chico. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Cuando Aang por fin se despertó, el chico estaba conmocionado de ver tantas caras familiares: compañeros, amigos, aliados… ¡y enemigos! En cuanto divisó a Zuko, que se mantenía algo apartado de los demás creyó que se le pararía el corazón. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzo contra él, estaba listo para lanzarlo fuera del barco con una potente ráfaga de viento cuando la voz de Katara lo alcanzo:

-¡Aang detente!- más que la consigna en si misma fue la el hecho que _Katara_ la diera lo que le sorprendió, pero aún más sorprendido estuvo cuando vio que _ella _se entre puso en su camino para protegerlo a _él. _Aang no pudo evitar pero pararse en seco, la incredulidad reflejada en toda su cara.

-Aang- la vos de Katara era suave, como si le explicara algo muy complicado a un niño-, Zuko ahora esta con nosotros, él nos ayudo a pelear contra Azula y a salir de las cuevas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Silencio absoluto. Las memorias volvieron con rapidez, suerte que Sokka estaba suficientemente cerca para atajar a un Aang que, de la sorpresa, parecía a punto de desmallarse. Sokka ayudo a Aang a pararse y empezó a conducirle hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, al avatar no se le escapo el intercambio entre Zuko y Katara:

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica volviéndose.

-Sí, ¿Y tú?- ella asintió como respuesta-. Bien, ahora ve. Aang te necesita.

Katara dudo por un momento, pero entendiendo que Zuko tenia razón, se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano, que ya había entrado bajo cubierta.

-¿Por qué esta Zuko aquí?- pregunto Aang.

-Como dijo Katara, él les ayudo a escapar de la cueva en Ba Sing Se- contestó Sokka-. Su tío fue capturado cuando ustedes huían, desde entonces ha estado con nosotros.- silencio- Tienes que darle algo de crédito, le dio la espalda a su nación y su familia, incluso si son los malos y todo porque espera poder enseñarte fuego control, para que así derrotes al señor del fuego y termines la guerra.

Aang no respondió, no sabía como, era demasiada información que procesar.

-¿Qué sucede entre Zuko y Katara?- pregunto al fin.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Katara tomo la defensiva de Zuko, se interpuso en mi camino sabiendo que pude haberla herido y se ha quedado atrás con él. ¡Él que es nuestro enemigo!

-Creo que exageras, Katara solo te detuvo porque aprecia la ayuda de Zuko.

-¡Sokka, Aang!- la chica venia corriendo detrás de ellos-. Ya está bien, Sokka, a partir de aquí me encargo yo.- El chico hesito por un segundo, no estaba seguro de que Aang quisiera estar con Katara en ese preciso momento. Pero, era mala idea discutir con su hermana, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Así que espero a que su hermana hubiese agarrado a Aang correctamente antes de retirarse.

Cuando regresaron a su cuarto, Katara le explico todo a Aang, le hizo una sesión de sanación y escucho con horror como se le ocurría que era su deber como avatar terminar esta guerra solo. Esa noche le lo comento todo a Zuko, quien no dijo nada, pero oyó todo.

Los días pasaron. Aang estaba cada vez más irritado ¿Y cómo no? El mundo creía que él, el Avatar, estaba muerto, que había fallado con su deber. Luego vino el encontronazo entre los dos barcos, batalla en la que no se le permitió participar, lo cual solo empeoro su humor.

Por ahora, había tenido la precaución de no cruzarse con Zuko, por lo menos no a solas, ni le había dirigido la palabra, pero sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo: Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, después de todo, tenía que admitir, él realmente era su mejor opción de maestro fuego, por no decir la única.

Cuando por fin encontraron a Aang en la isla, mientras se juraban los unos a los otros que juntos terminarían esta guerra, Zuko se quedo apartado de los demás. Él no pertenecía a ese grupo, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, Katara se dio cuenta de la forma en que el chico se comportaba y de un galón le hizo unirse al abrazo grupal.

Él creyó que los demás le rechazarían, pero si querían hacerlo ninguno lo demostró y no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

-Si vas a enseñarle a Aang fuego control- le contesto Katara a la pregunta que nunca formulo-, entonces tendrás que ser parte de esta familia. ¿No chicos?

-¡Katara esta en lo cierto!- canturreo felizmente Toph.

-Sí- contribuyo Aang, en una no tan feliz vos, que más que desconfianza, estaba impregnada de tristeza. "Nota para mi mismo: 'Averiguar porque Aang esta actuando así.'" Se dijo Zuko.

-¡Pero aun así te vamos a vigilar de cerca!- Sokka como siempre tenia que arruinar el momento.

A pesar de que quizás no era la imagen viviente de la familia perfecta, era muchísimo mejor a lo que Zuko jamás tubo y en ese momento, se sintió feliz como no se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, no desde aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El pañuelo en la cabeza

Cuando la decisión de ir a la Nación del Fuego fue tomada, Zuko sintió que se la revolvía el estomago. La idea de volver al lugar en donde todo había empezado para él y el mundo entero y de enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado, no estaba en su lista de cosas que hacer por el día. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no se sentía en posición de ello.

Esa noche sin embargo, cuando la hora de reunirse con Katara llego, no pudo ocultárselo a ella:

-Estás extraño- afirmo la chica-. Preocupado.

Zuko no respondió a la primera, pero luego de buscar cuidadosamente las palabras dijo:

-Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder en la Nación del Fuego. Me preocupa que nos descubran, que alguien reconozca a alguno de nosotros, especialmente a mí.

-¿No solo eso te preocupa, verdad?- Zuko suspiro ¿Como era posible que después de tan poco tiempo ella lo entendiera tan bien? No le dio más vueltas al asunto y le resignado contesto:

-Me da miedo a lo que puedo enfrentarme allí.

Hasta hace poco, jamás él le hubiese contado algo que lo volvía tan vulnerable a nadie excepto quizás a su tío, pero con Katara se sentía seguro, a pesar de no tener pruebas de ello, sabia que ella no se lo contaría a nadie y que no se burlaría de él, porque ella entendía. Y esa fue la razón por la que lo único que hizo fue poner su mano en el hombro del chico, sin decir nada, colocándose junto a él. Porque decir que "todo saldría bien" seria mentir y eso era peor.

-Nos las arreglaremos- aventuro al final Katara.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue que desde la puerta que llevaba al profundidades del barco, el Avatar los observaba. Había salido en busca de Katara, quería pedirle que le diese una sección de sanación, pero solo como excusa para poder sacarle información con respecto a como iba todo con Zuko: ¿Se integra bien? ¿Causa problemas? Y sobretodo ¿Qué pasa entre ellos dos? Esperaba que las respuestas fueran algo como "es un solitario, no se mete con nadie y nadie se mete con él" "Oh, ya sabes, esa bien" y "¿Nosotros de que hablas? Yo solo le debo una por cuando nos ayudo, era mi forma de pagarle". Pero era evidente que esas no serian las respuestas, por lo menos no a la última.

Durante el viaje hacia la Nación del Fuego, la ansiedad de Zuko crecía cada vez más. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cada vez que inesperadamente una briza de aire los hacia balancearse u poco, él se sobresaltaba como si una tormenta se les hubiese venido encima. A la tercera vez que eso sucedió, Sokka preguntó:

-Zuko, ¿Pero que demonios te sucede? Pareces una cabra saltando así.

Al susodicho le tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar, primero porque no se dio cuenta que le hablaban y luego porque tubo que procesar lo que el otro le decía.

-¿¡Una cabra!- saltó al fin, ante esto Katara y Toph no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Eso pareció relajar el ambiente, incluso Aang se dio la libertad de reír.- No me parece gracioso en lo más mínimo.

Pero para ese momento, ni su vos ni su expresión le ayudaban. En realidad, se sentía más bien feliz de ver que aunque fuese una idiotez, había logrado hacerlos reír. Sin embargo, la seriedad volvió rápidamente a él.

-Pronto estaremos al alcance de vista de los centinelas- dijo- es hora del camuflaje.

Gracias ha lo que fuese que hubiese allá arriba, no habían tenido mayores problemas para llegar aterrizar y por el momento todo estaba bajo control. Bueno casi. Sokka pretendía ser sigiloso, pero en realidad era el más ruidoso de todos y empezaba a poner a Zuko con los nervios de punta, por suerte para él, Katara intervino primero:

-¡Sokka compórtate! Estas haciendo el ridículo y eres el más ruidoso de todos.

El chico no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada de "no te metas con migo" a su hermana y se levanto del suelo.

-Bueno- dijo mirando a su alrededor-, ¡así es como vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante! Escondiéndonos de cueva en cueva en cueva… -con cada nueva palabra la vos del chico perdía fuerza y la verdad es que con toda razón.

-Sokka, no tenemos que volvernos ermitaños- le retroco Aang.

-Aang tiene razón- contribuyó Katara-, lo único que necesitamos es nueva ropa.

-Sí, a no ser que quieran quedarse aquí a comer grillos- lanzó Toph junto con los insectos.

La decisión tomada se dirigieron a la casa más cercana que encontraron y para su suerte era día se hacer la limpieza.

-No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea- dijo Aang-. Eso le pertenece a otras personas

-Lo siento por ti, pero no tenemos dinero suficiente con el que comprar ropa nueva para todos- lo atajó Zuko.

-¡Quiero el vestido de seda!- puntualizó Katara antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir algo más.

-¡Se llama supervivencia!- le lanzó Zuko a Aang siguiendo a Katara.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Zuko se sentía mejor con ropa de la Nación de Fuego que con la del Reino Tierra que había estado llevando por las últimas semanas, al fin y al cabo esa era su tierra.

Termino de cambiarse y se iba a reunir con los otros cuando la voz de Katara lo alcanzó:

-¿Zuko? ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?- Cuando el chico llego a donde Katara, no pudo evitar pararse en seco: la blusa de la chica estaba completamente desabotonada, dejando su espalda al descubierto.- No logro abotonar mi blusa, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

Por un segundo pensó en decir que no y salir corriendo de allí, pero luego recapacito "no es nada del otro mundo" se dijo a si mismo. Así que se movió hacía ella y con unas manos temblorosas empezó su trabajo. Zuko sentía que su cara estaba algo roja y le daba gracias al cielo que Katara no podía verlo.

-Listo- le informo a la chica. Cuando esta se volvió, se le cortó la respiración de ver lo hermosa y… _sexi _(sí, sexi) que se veía: el pantalón a la cadera, la blusa corta, el pelo suelto y la forma en que sus ojos resaltaban. La chica tenía un pequeño rubor en la cara.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto expectante.

-Preciosa- respondió Zuko sin pensarlo. La chica se sonrojo un poco más, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió.

Entonces Zuko noto algo que no estaba bien. Alzó la mano para llegar hasta eso y viendo este gesto Katara se congelo. La sensación de su piel contra la del chico le provoco escalofríos, hasta ese momento nunca antes se habían tocado así.

-El collar de tu madre-dijo al fin el de los ojos ámbar-, es muy evidente que es de la tribu agua.

La decepción invadió a la chica: ya no podía seguir usando el collar de su madre. Katara hizo ademan de quitárselo, pero no llego legos ya que Zuko fue más rápido. Se inclino para observar lo que hacia y aprovecho para susurrarle al oído:

-No te preocupes, te conseguiré otro- entonces Katara sintió el peso del collar desaparecer de su garanta y reaparecer en su mano. Cuando volvió a mirar para arriba, Zuko ya se había puesto en marcha.

Katara dio gracias a que nadie los había visto, pero se equivocaba. A unos cuantos metros, esperando junto con Sokka y Aang, Toph había _visto_ todo.

Antes de partir para la ciudad, Zuko hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: tomo un pedazo de tela y se vendo la media cara de la cicatriz.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Sokka

-Por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el príncipe de esta nación, aquí todos conocen mi cara y si no soy cuidadoso, podrían reconocerme.

-¡¿Cómo no he caído en eso?- se dijo Sokka.

-Lo bueno es que Zuko si lo hizo, así que todo va a estar bien- dijo Katara. Sin más salieron a la ciudad.

Tener a Zuko en esos momentos resulto ser mas útil de lo que ninguno de ellos creyó. Aang se propuso para llevar la iniciativa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, le ex-príncipe lo atajó y le recordó que él había estado allí 100 años antes y que las cosas cambian, así que era mejor que si no querían llamar la atención, seria él el que dirigiría la operación.

Esa tarde cuando habían vuelto a la cueva y mientras esperaban a ver si Aang regresaba, Zuko se acercó a Katara y sacando de su túnica un collar, le dijo:

-Toma, como te lo prometí.- Katara estaba extremadamente impresionada, el collar era de cuero rojo y estaba decorado con 3 piedras de ámbar incrustadas en el cuero, pero sobretodo fue el gesto lo que la conmovió todavía más-. ¿Cómo lograste pagar algo como esto? ¿No lo robaste verdad?

-No- contesto tranquilamente el chico-. La verdad es que mis ropas del reino tierra eran de seda muy fina, así que las cambie por dinero y con una parte compre tu collar, todavía me sobra bastante si es lo que te preocupa.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras aceptaba el collar. Hesito un momento y luego dijo:

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- el chico no se hizo repetir y deslizó sus manos detrás del cuello de la chica y esta vez la sensación placentera que les produjo el contacto de piel contra piel fue todavía más fuerte.

En ese momento Aang entro en la cueva.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le reprocho Katara- ¡Nos hemos estado muriendo de la ansiedad por ti!

-Unos chicos me invitaron a jugar con ellos luego de la escuela- le contestó Aang con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿¡Después de la _qué_!- preguntó Sokka levantando se de golpe.

-Me enliste en una escuela de la Nación del Fuego- respondió tranquilamente el chico con la flecha en la cabeza- y voy a volver a ir mañana.

-¿¡Enlistado en _qué_!- repitió el chico moreno antes de caer de golpe en el suelo.

-Aang- intervino Zuko-, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, podrían descubrirte.

-Zuko tiene razón- confirmo Katara.

-Además- continuó el maestro fuego-, si ya te recuperaste lo mejor es que empecemos tus clases de fuego control.

-Y deberías practicar más tu tierra control- le lanzó de golpe Toph.

-¡Esperen! –Intervino la mayor de las mujeres- No estoy completamente segura de que Aang se haya recuperado del todo, quizás deberíamos esperar un par de días más.

-¡Ya esta! Me quedare en la escuela un par de días más mientras termino de recuperarme del todo. – así fue como Aang dio el asunto como terminado a pesar de que nadie estaba realmente convencido.

La tarde siguiente cuando Aang regreso con la noticia de que el director quería ver a sus padres, nadie estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Toph mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Tendremos que fingir que dos de nosotros son los padres de Aang-respondió Sokka-. Obviamente no serás tu Toph, sin ofender, así que será Katara. Y en cuanto al padre, conseguí esta barba falsa y-

-Yo lo hare-intervino Zuko

-Pero mi barba…- intento Sokka sin mucho éxito.

-Katara amárate el cabello y usa el sobre pantalón que tienes como vestido- ordeno mientras el mismo empezaba a vendarse la cara y amararse el pelo. Un par de minutos después, cuando salían de la cueva, parecían una familia como cualquier otra.

Cuando Aang expreso su deseo de hacer una fiesta para mostrarles la los chicos de la escuela, Zuko se dio por vencido. Era evidente que no iba a lograr que el chico se detuviera, así que al final simplemente desistió y se dedico a ayudar con los preparativos.

Al final la fiesta no parecía tan mala idea, luego de que algunos se hubiesen atrevido a unirse a Aang en el baile, los demás habían lentamente seguido su ejemplo y ahora todos estaban bailando felizmente, incluso Toph y Sokka se habían animado, solo Zuko quedaba sentado en la mesa con su copa de jugo de frutas.

En esos momentos, Aang y Katara estaban bailando juntos aquel impresionante baile que hizo que todos los demás se detuvieran a mirar. Zuko podía verlos desde su asiento perfectamente y no le quito los ojos de encima a Katara en ningún momento y la chica se dio cuenta, eso fue lo que la incomodo más, pero al mismo tiempo lo que la impulso a bailar de esa manera: el simple pensamiento de que él la estaba mirando.

Cuando terminaron, Katara se retiro alegando que tenia sed y fue a sentarse junto con Zuko.

-Eres muy buena bailarina- comento el chico.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que eso solo fue suerte.

-Como tú digas.

-¿Por qué no bailas?

-Yo no bailo.

-¡Vamos! Todos estamos bailando y apuesto a que puedes bailar mejor que cualquiera de esos chicos- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a un grupo de chicos que hacia movimientos extremadamente incoherentes incluso para el baile. La chica se levanto y le ofreció su mano.

-Solo una-sentenció él mientras tomaba su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La dama pintada

Cuando Aang, Katara y Sokka vieron por primera vez y Toph escucho atenta la descripción del estado des pueblo del rio, estuvieron extremadamente asombrados.

-¿Es esto normal?- le pregunto Katara a Zuko.

-Más o menos- contesto este más serio de lo normal-. Lo aceptemos o no, la Nación del Fuego tiene una ventaja en esta guerra y mantenerla no es fácil, algunas localidades tienen la desafortunada suerte de ser "sacrificadas" por el bien de los demás.

Escuchar esto fue un golpe duro para Katara, con su naturaleza cariñosa y bondadosa, esto era lo más desolador que pudiese verse. Así que propuso que les ayudaran.

-Katara, no podemos darnos ese lujo tenemos un que cumplir con una agenda- dijo Sokka, mientras sacaba el rollo donde había hecho un itinerario completo con la ayuda de Zuko, al que había hecho mil y un preguntas acerca de la Nación del Fuego de manera tan exasperante que este lo hubiese matado de no ser por que Katara le pidió que no lo hiciera-. Además les seremos más útiles si derrotamos al Señor del Fuego.

-Alguien esta hablando de más- reprocho Toph, poniendo una mano sobre la bosa de Sokka.

-Sí- contribuyó Zuko-. Pero Sokka tiene razón, no podemos hacer mucho por ellos, sin llamar la atención sobre nosotros y las razones que tenemos para hacer esto.

-¡Pero esta es tu gente!- le espetó Katara.

-¡Y por eso trato de ayudarlos!- le devolvió Zuko. Hubo una pausa-. Del modo más eficiente que puedo.- Katara no contesto, pero era claro por su expresión que deseaba decir mucho más-. Piensa lo: si llamamos demasiado la atención podríamos terminar siendo descubiertos y si tenemos suficiente suerte de escapar aquí, nuestra estadía en la Nación del Fuego se volverá un infierno y ¿qué pasara con la invasión?

Los hombros de Katara cayeron, la chica había sido derrotada con su propio argumento.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que volver al pueblo por las medicinas del enfermo Apa y Zuko vio como la gente estaba más feliz por lo de la Dama Pintada, se dio cuenta de que era demasiada coincidencia que justo el día después que Katara hubiese expresado su deseo de ayudar este espíritu hubiese a parecido y que además como por arte de magia el bisonte volador estuviese enfermo y que por lo tanto tuviesen que quedarse una noche más.

Una vez de regreso en el campamento, mientras todos se ocupaban de sus tareas, Zuko fue a hablar a solas con Katara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto él.

-¿Hacer el que?- le contesto ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-El disfrazarte del espíritu.

-Zuko ¿De que hablas?- le dijo sin mirarlo y continuando con su tarea.

-Katara ¿Realmente crees que me vas a engañar?- le dijo él acercándose peligrosamente-. Anoche me despertaron unos ruidos de pasos y tú no estas allí, en ese momento pensé que habías ido al baño, así que seguí durmiendo, pero después de lo de hoy en el pueblo, sé que fuiste tú.

-¿Me vas a acusar de ser la Dama Pintada basándote en que unos sonidos de pasos te despertaron y yo no estaba? Pues déjame decirte que el tú inconsciente hace mejor lógica que el tú consiente, yo estaba en el baño.

-No solo me baso en eso, Katara- le contestó el chico acercándose a chica, hasta que su bosa quedo a la altura del oído izquierdo de la chica- ¿Crees que no note las bolsas de falta de sueño debajo de tus ojos?

Katara pudo haberle dicho que era debido a que la situación de esas personas la entristecía tanto que no pudo dormir de solo pensar en ello, pero no pudo, al contrario se quedo callada mientras sentía como la cara se la ponía roja. En su rostro se dibujaba claramente el asombro ¿Él lo había notado? Ninguno de los otros jamás lo hubiese notado y ¿Él sí? ¿Como? Si piel era suficientemente oscura para que las bolsas, que apenas eran un poquito más oscuras se notaran, tendrías que estas mirando largo rato para darte cuenta.

-Sé que quieres ayudar a esa gente- continuó Zuko, aun hablándole al oído- ¿Realmente crees que yo no quiero lo mismo? ¿Qué no quiero ir a destruir esa maldita fabrica? ¿Ayudar a los enfermos y dar de comer a los niños, incluso jugar con ellos y ver como sus rostros se iluminan de felicidad?

Pero tenemos una tarea mayor, como ya te dije. A lo largo de la Nación del Fuego hay muchos pueblos así y si queremos ayudarlos a todos, la forma más efectiva de hacerlo es terminando esta guerra, para que así se puedan volver a levantar, porque si hacemos esto aquí, sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos por devolverle la vida a este pueblo ¿Qué nos asegura que el ejercito no vendrá de nuevo? ¿Y la próxima vez qué harán? Podrían quemar el lugar entero, acusarlos de traidores y matarlos a todos.

Recuerda, Katara, esto es la guerra, nosotros deberíamos saber eso mejor que nadie, ¿No es así? Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tienes que aprender a tener una visión de las consecuencias más grande, no solo el futuro inmediato de estas personas, sino del de todos. Así que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Seguidamente Zuko coloco su mano izquierda sobre la parte derecha de la cara de Katara y suavemente deslizo sus labios hasta la mejilla de ella donde deposito un suave y tierno beso antes de regresar a sus propias tareas.

Para Katara, las palabras de Zuko fueron un golpe tan fuerte, que bien pudieron haberle roto todos los huesos del cuerpo que aun así no le hubiese dolido tanto como esa realidad a la que Zuko la hizo enfrentarse.

Esa noche mientras Sokka cocinaba el desagradable pescado que le habían comprado a Shuu, el hombre loco del pueblo, Katara se apartó de los demás. Sentada en lo alto de la roca que les servía de protección observo el pueblo y las palabras de Zuko se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Por un lado Katara no podía negar que Zuko tenía razón: ella había sido ingenua pensando que de esa forma podría ayudar a esas personas, pero por el otro no podía dejar de pensar en otra forma de ayudarlos, era parte de ella, de la forma en que ella misma se describía como persona: ayudar a los demás era su vida entera ¿No era por eso que había decidido embarcarse en esta aventura con Aang desde un principio? ¿Para ayudar a terminar esta guerra y así el sufrimiento de las personas? ¿Cómo iba a darles la espalda a estas personas? Una lágrima calló por su mejilla, pero antes incluso de que terminara su camino por su rostro fue detenida suavemente por una mano.

Tan sumida estaba Katara en sus pensamientos que no había notado la llegada de Zuko.

-Me temía que esto pasaría –dijo suavemente-. Lo siento creo que te ha causado problemas con lo que dije.

Katara lo miro y suspiro suavemente para luego contarle su dilema interno.

-Te entiendo- dijo al final el chico de la cicatriz. Por un momento Katara pensó que Zuko aprobaría sus acciones, que incluso la ayudaría sin embargo, cuando se giro para mirarlo y solicitar su ayuda, vio que él no se refería a eso-. Yo estoy en una posición parecida, creo.

A pesar de ser un príncipe desterrado, sigo siendo un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego y en teoría mi deber como tal es apoyar a mi nación en todo lo que pueda, especialmente en temas relacionados con la captura del Avatar y ¡mírame! Aquí estoy al lado del Avatar volviéndome su maestro para que así la guerra se acabe y el equilibrio del mundo regrese. Porque trato de no solo pensar en lo que mis acciones pueden causar a la Nación del Fuego, sino en el mundo en general.

Katara lo miro por un momento asimilando sus palabras y cuando su verdadero significado al fin la alcanzó, las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra con fuerza. Zuko tenía razón: ella o podía hacer nada por ese pueblo, no por ahora, pero se prometió a si misma que si ella sobrevivía la guerra y la victoria era suya, volvería y esa vez haría lo correcto. Mientras tanto seguiría el ejemplo de Zuko: ayudaría. Pero de la forma en que su ayuda llegase a _todos_.

La tristeza que había embarcado a la joven maestra agua era tan grande que de nuevo se sentía como el día en que de niña perdió a su madre, recordando esa primera noche tan fría y solitaria que jamás en su vida quería volver a repetir. Así que esa noche, cuando todos estuvieron dormidos y Zuko (que había permanecido a su lado hasta que la creyó dormida) se levanto para ir a acostarse él también, Katara se volvió y sujetando su mano le dijo:

-Quédate, por favor.

-¿Qué?- le contestó incrédulo el chico.

-Por favor- repitió ella.

Y él, al ver a la pequeña y débil niña que se escondía tras el rostro de la adolecente, no podo decir que no. Así que se acostó al lado de la chica y esta se acurruco en su pecho buscando protección, una que obtuvo luego de un par de minutos de vacilación por parte del chico cuando este puso su mano alrededor se su cintura.

A la mañana siguiente sucedieron dos cosas importantes. Primero Apa, así de misteriosamente como se había enfermado estaba completamente recuperado, por lo que el Gaang pudo seguir su viaje y luego fue el hecho que Aang fue el primero en despertarse, no seguido muy de legos por Toph.

Porque en esta vida no se puede tener todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El Maestro de Sokka

_Como este capitulo esta dedicado a Sokka y a mi me gusta de esa forma, voy a intentar hacerlo lo más rápido posible._

A pasar de lo hermoso que era ver las estrellas, Zuko no pudo evitar pensar en la mayor amenaza que caía sobre ellos: El cometa de Sozin. Este regresaría este año dándoles a los maestros fuego la fuerza de cien soles y ese día de una u otra forma la Guerra de Cien Años terminaría.

Para Zuko resultaba claro que de una u otra forma su padre aprovecharía esta oportunidad, como lo fuese a hacer no podía saberlo, pero imaginaba que siendo su padre, seria de la manera más cruel que pudiese imaginar y tenia el mal presentimiento que su hermana jugaría una parte importante en esto, lo que lo volvería aun peor. ¿Debería contarles a sus amigos sobre el cometa? Él estaba seguro que ellos sabían, Katara se lo había contado, de seguro que no era necesario, es decir ¿Cómo no iban ellos a entender lo peligroso que era? Pero antes de poder hacer una decisión definitiva, el cometa calló y el incendio empezó.

Mientras Katara traía el agua del rio; Toph y Aang construían la brecha para evitar la propagación del fuego y Sokka se lamentaba sin poder hacer nada, Zuko se propuso controlar el fuego.

La tarea en si no era nada fácil, para un maestro fuego, contralar una fuego que no había sido creado por el mismo, ya era en condiciones normales bastante difícil y más aun una cantidad así de grande. Zuko lo intento con toda su fuerza: utilizando sus manos como conductores, fue disminuyendo al cantidad de fuego que había con forme bajaba los brazos. No era la primera vez que intentaba este ejercicio, pero no recordaba que fuese así de exhaustivo.

Era como una pared.

El fuego era el elemento de vida, él tenía voluntad propia y conectar con él era como conectar con una persona, pero hasta ese momento cada vez que intentaba ese ejercicio se parecía más al hecho de conocer a una persona nueva e intentar ser su amigo, pero esta vez era como tener una pared entre los dos. Zuko podía verlo, pero él no podía ser visto y por lo tanto no había conexión alguna.

Por suerte, sus amigos apagaron el fuego rápidamente y una vez la conmoción pasada, todos se fueron a dormir. Aun que ninguno de los dos –Sokka y Zuko- durmieron mucho esa noche.

La idea de Katara de ir de compras para levantarle los ánimos a Sokka, no hizo más que empeorar los de Zuko. Él nunca había sido un aficionado a las compras, siempre lo había considerado una molestia y después de lo de anoche, no había nada que deseara menos. Aun que tenia que admitir que era reconfortante mirar a todos los demás divertirse un poco y tenía que admitir que ver a Sokka hacer semejante ridículo mientras buscaba un arma era extremadamente divertido.

Sin embargo, su diversión tardo muy poco en cuanto vio a Sokka con la espada doble. Era doloroso pensar en ello, en todos esos momentos que había vivido con su tío, ¿donde estaría en esos momentos? ¿Se atrevería su padre a ejecutar a su propio hermano? Decidió que no podía seguir allí.

-¿Sucede algo?- oyó a Katara preguntar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- contesto automáticamente el chico. Pero al momento en que lo dijo se dio cuenta que no engañaría a nadie.

-Zuko…

-Es que ver a Sokka con la espada doble me hizo pensar en mi tío, en como estar, si mi padre lo habrá mandado a ejecutar o si esta en prisión…

Katara no dijo nada, no se atrevía: bien lo que el chico decía podía ser cierto. Aun así se acercó a él y le tomo la mano, en un intento de consolarlo. Este solo le devolvió el apretón.

-¿Dejaste tu espada doble en Ba Sing Se?- preguntó la chica luego de un momento de silencio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿No me dijiste que lo que conseguiste por tus ropas del reino tierra fue bastante y que te sobra dinero? ¿Y si te compras unas nuevas?

-Sería mejor que utilizáramos ese dinero para comida- respondió Zuko.

-No te preocupes por eso, si bien no somos ricos, no estamos tan escasos de dinero como crees y aunque así fuera, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sabemos como arreglárnosla.

Zuko iba a argumentar más en contra de esto, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Katara no pudo simplemente decir que no. Ella solo quería lo mejor para él, quería que se sintiera lo más a gusto posible.

-De acuerdo- accedió al fin con una media sonrisa.

Una vez que Sokka hubo partido para ver al Maestro y el resto de entre ellos hubiese regresado a campamento, Toph comento:

-Zuko, no sabia que eras diestro con las espadas y encima una espada doble.

Su comentario hizo recordad a Aang la vez en que Zuko lo rescato de la prisión haciéndose pasar por el Espíritu Azul, sin la necesidad de utilizar sus habilidades como maestro.

-No tienes idea cuanto- le contesto Aang con un tono algo sarcástico.

Zuko había decidido quedarse afuera del palacio y esperar a sus amigos allí, temía que un hombre así de importante pudiese reconocerlo y eso seria un gran problema. Pero empezaba a pensar que quizás había sido una mala idea, ¡Estaban tardando demasiado!

De pronto un hombre de edad media apareció por la puerta y hablando en dirección a donde Zuko se escondía, dijo:

-El Maestro quiere que entres.

Por un momento el chico pensó en no obedecer, pero podría ser una trampa en cuyo caso ya están condenado, ya que los demás estaban adentro. Mejor no resistirse.

Cuando el chico llego a la sala donde los demás estaban, el ambiente era bueno y relajado, al final había sido una buena idea. No parecía como si los hubiesen descubierto.

-Tengo que decir que no me esperaba ver al Príncipe Zuko, menos aun viajando con el Avatar - comentó casualmente el Maestro. A Zuko casi se le para el corazón y en un acto de reflejo se puso en posición de ataque-. No te preocupes joven príncipe, no te hare daño, ni a tus amigos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Zuko, vio el asentimiento de cabeza de Katara, a pasar de todo no había peligro.

-Estaba curioso de saber si los rumores eran ciertos- comento el Maestro-. Me alegra de que así sea.

-¿Rumores?- atajó Toph- ¿Qué rumores?

-Los que dicen que el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se reveló contra su padre y se unió al Avatar para enseñarle el Fuego Control.

-¿Es que acaso el Señor del Fuego no lo ha confirmado él mismo?- preguntó Sokka lleno de interés.

-Eso seria catastrófico- le contestó Zuko antes que el Maestro pudiese decir algo. Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón joven príncipe, si la casa real fuese a dejar saber que el legítimo heredero al trono ha "traicionado" a su pueblo, entonces ya no quedaría nada.

-No entiendo- dijeron Aang y Katara al unísono.

-Lo crean o no-empezó a explicar Zuko-, esta guerra también ha afectado muchísimo a la Nación del Fuego, muchas vidas se han perdido: la generación de vuestros padres debe hacer el servicio militar, que es obligatorio, hoy en día hay muchos que todavía deben hacerlo, padres, esposos, comerciantes… y eso deja a nuestras familias débiles y heridas, especialmente si no regresan.

-Y luego están los jóvenes aventureros-continuó el Maestro-, chicos no mayores a nosotros que creen en la causa y por eso se enlistan en el ejército, más ahora que el cometa de Sozin esta tan próximo, cualquiera puede ver que este será el factor determinante de la guerra, ese día, la Nación del Fuego triunfara o caerá, pero ese día la Guerra de los Cien Años habrá terminado.

El silencio calló sobre ellos como una roca lanzada desde lo alto un acantilado.

-Basta de esto por un rato-intervino el Maestro con una voz un poco más alegre-. Veo que llevas allí una espada doble, príncipe.

-Sí.

-No son muchos los que hoy en día saben usar una de esas, no es exactamente una de las armas más fáciles de maniobrar que haya- dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-. Sé de buena fuente que eres hábil con ella, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Zuko estuvo un poco incierto al principio, pero al ver que el hombre no escondía nada en sus ojos, accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y sin más salieron todos de nuevo al jardín.

La batalla fue impresiónate. La forma en que el Maestro y Zuko se movían es tan fluida que a todos les recordó la forma en que los maestros agua se mueven, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el dinamismo y la explosión del fuego. Si bien era evidente que el Maestro (por que era el maestro) estaba muy por encima de Zuko, sin embargo, los movimientos del chico eran por si solos increíbles. Utilizaba una espada para entretener a su oponente y la otra para atacarlo y si intentabas bloquear, entonces cambiaba el propósito de las espadas; aun así el maestro lo esquivaba con movimientos agiles a pesar de su edad.

Ninguno de los cuatro chicos pudo evitar que se les callera la boca ante semejante espectáculo, especialmente a Sokka. Era evidente que Zuko llevaba años practicando y esos eran la misma cantidad de años que tardaría él en llegar al punto en que Zuko se encontraba en esos momentos, ¡Pero para ese entonces Zuko estaría aun más legos! Aun así el Maestro creía que él podría convertirse en uno de los mejores espadachines de la historia ¿Cambiaria de opinión al ver a Zuko?

Luego de varios minutos, el Maestro dijo en una vos autoritaria:

-Eso fue suficiente- Zuko no se hizo repetir y si bien no guardo inmediatamente sus espadas, si se relajo-. Veo que mi fuente tenía razón, has aprendido bien el arte de la espada ¿Quién ha sido tu maestro?

-Lo aprendí todo yo solo- contesto el chico luego de un momento de silencio-, con la ayuda de la lectura de rollos, claro esta.

Seis pares de ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Y el Maestro miro al chico en forma de explicación.

-Mi hermana siempre fue mejor que yo cuando se trataba de artes del control del fuego y por más que me esforzar en alcanzarla no se me daba muy bien, sin embargo un día mi madre me conto la historia de un hombre que se volvió héroe sin ser maestro, solo con sus espada, desde ese entonces quise aprender a usar la espada doble y me enfrasque tanto en ellos que sin darme cuanta, había aprendido a usarlas de una manera que podría considerarse correcta.

El Maestro solo asintió y luego de una rápida charla, los despidió. Sin embargo, cuando Zuko vio la pieza de Pai Cho que el sirviente les dio en nombre de su maestro, entendió que él también formaba parte del Lotus Blanco. "Eso explica porque no nos delato" se dijo así mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La playa

La idea de visitar la casa de la playa no había sido suya. Definitivamente no. Había sido idea de Katara.

Cuando habían hablado sobre a donde se dirigirían a partir de ese momento, Sokka quería que siguieran avanzando para llagar lo más pronto posible a la capital, pero Zuko había estado en contra: temía que si se acercaban demasiado a la capital, la gente fuese más capaz de reconocerle.

-Además- había agregado Aang en un tono algo nervioso-, todavía falta algún tiempo para la invasión.

-Yo tengo que decir que siempre he querido visitar las playas tan famosas de la Nación del Fuego- comento Toph como si hablara de una porción de pastel. La expresión de Sokka iba más allá de incomprensión, casi demencia.

-¿Playas?- pregunto Katara con un brillo en los ojos dirigiéndose a Zuko, antes de que su hermano pudiese decir algo- ¿Algo así como vacaciones?

-Pues… este…- empezó en chico- Conozco un lugar llamado Isla Ember, solía ir allí cuando era niño…

-¿Podemos ir?- pregunto a todos- ¿Por favor? ¡Sera divertido! Como vacaciones.

-Por mi perfecto- acepto Toph con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Me apunto también- dijo Aang con una sonrisa de alivio.

Sokka estaba atónito, mirando de un lado al otro buscando explicaciones, hasta que al fin dijo:

-¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos todos? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! –Y entonces saco el larguísimo itinerario de su bolsa- ¡No podemos perder tiempo así! ¡Me reusó!

-¿Zuko?

-No lo sé, yo…- no pudo terminar su frase. Las memorias de los tiempos pasados allí lo inundaron: los juegos con su hermana corriendo a través de las praderas, las horas en familia pasadas, la mano de su padre sobre su hombro… Era doloroso…

-¡Sera divertido!- le lanzó Katara mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-Está bien- accedió al fin en un susurro, sin atreverse realmente a mirar.

Y sin más, partieron a Isla Ember.

-¡Este lugar es precioso!- exclamó Katara al llegar.

-Tienes razón- contribuyó Toph.

-Este lugar es genial- dijo Aang.

La playa era de arena blanca, el mar era tan cristalino que se podía ver el fondo sin problema, la brisa suave, el sol ardiente y a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, la tierra firme dando lugar a un paisaje de campo en donde un poco más apartada del resto, en la cima de la colina, se alzaba una casa. Era grande, de madera, roja y descuidad. Tratando de no parecer afectado, Zuko se dirigió hacía ella.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sokka una vez que estuvieron en la puerta principal.

-Nuestra casa de la playa- contesto Zuko con vos fría que a nadie le paso desapercibida-, solía venir de vacaciones aquí cuando era niño, junto con mi familia- Y sin más, usando solo sus brazos, abrió la trabada puerta.

La casa era extremadamente grande y espaciosa, tenia forma cubica, con una jardín interno de losas y una fuerte. La parte Oeste de la casa tenía un segundo piso y en total, habría habitaciones para, fácilmente, 50 personas (incluidos sirvientes).

La puerta trasera daba paso a un camino que llevaría hasta la cima de los acantilados. El camino que salía de una de las puerta laterales dirección Norte, llevaba hasta el mercado, al igual que a las praderas y tanto la puerta principal como la puerta Sur, llevaban a la playa, solo que le puerta Sur llevaba a una playa privada.

-¿Por qué no escogemos todos un cuarto para cada uno y luego nos vamos a dar un chapuzón?- propuso Katara, que era la más entusiasta de todos. En menos de 15 minutos ya todos estaban listos para salir (incluso Sokka, que al final había quedado maravillado con el lugar a pesar de no decirlo).

Como no podían arriesgarse que alguien viese a Aang, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a la playa privada.

-Pero Zuko- recalcó Toph-, ¿No te podrían reconocer a ti también?

-No aquí- contestó él-, no he estado en este lugar desde hace muchísimo tiempo, nadie pensara que se trata de mi, pero solo por precaución usaremos nuestros nombres falsos. Y otra cosa con la que tendremos que ser cuidadosos es con hacer parecer que la casa esta vacía.

"Los nombres falsos" era algo que habían puesto en practica, para prevenir que los identificaran. El nombre de Aang era Kuzon; el de Sokka, Li; Toph era Ying; Katara era Xiaomei y Zuko era Xiaoyan.

Por una rato todo estuvo bien, no había nadie en los alrededores. Katara uso su agua control para hacer surf, Aang volaba por los aires intentando diferentes formas de clavados, Sokka intentaba enseñarle a Toph como nadar y Zuko se quedo sentado observando a la sombra de una vieja sombrilla que encontró en la casa.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duro mucho. Zuko escucho unas voces que se acercaban. Mala suerte.

-¡Alguien viene! –aviso a todos los demás, a lo cual Katara dejo su surf y Aang se hecho una manta encima y se puso el pañuelo en la cabeza para terminar de taparse el tatuaje.

Poco después aparecieron por el camino un grupo de jóvenes compuesto de alrededor de 20 personas: chicos y chicas de entre 14 y 16 años (algunos aparentaban un poco más) y sin mirarlos, se instalaron no muy lejos del Gaang. Por un momento Zuko pensó que quizás no les prestarían atención, que podrían irse sin ser notados y volver a la casa, pero hoy era día de mala suerte.

Uno de los chicos hecho una mirada hacía su dirección y sus ojos captaron a Katara, la cual no llevaba más que unos vendajes que le cubrían los pechos y las piernas, además de un sobre pantalón que le cubría los vendajes de las piernas. Después de eso, no tomo más de dos minutos para que la mitad de los chicos la hubiesen atrapado mientras le proponían su ayuda para lo que fuese y le hacían preguntas.

Sin embargo, cuando Zuko se levanto para ir a sacar a la chica de ese problema, se vio él también en la misma situación: las chicas estaban asechándole a él y Sokka, el cual se olvido de que su hermana necesitaba ayuda con tanta atención. Ver cuanta atención le prestaban a los tres mayores, dejo a Aang atónito.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucede?- le pregunto el joven Avatar a la Toph- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- la chica suspiro de exasperación ante esto y luego con una sonrisa traviesa dijo:

-Observa y aprende, pupilo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- le preguntó uno de los chicos a Katara.

-Eh…- tanta atención no le gustaba nada- Me llamo Xiaomei.

-¿Vives en esta isla, Xiaomei?

-No… Solo estamos de vacaciones

-¿De donde vienes?

-De… las colonias.

-¡Ese es un viaje largo solo para vacacionar!

-Pues…

-¡Xiaomei! ¿Dónde estas? -llamo Toph en una vocecita de niña inocente, mientras abría los brazos en símbolo de búsqueda, si bien su tierra control no funcionaba tan bien en la arena, Katara sabía que la chica no estaba completamente perdida, ¡Era su forma de escapar!

-Disculpen, pero Ying me necesita- dijo mientras se escabullía en dirección a la menos. Justo cuando pensó que podrían librarse de los chicos, estos la siguieron.

-¿Tú hermana?

-No exactamente –contesto Katara mientras tomaba las manos de Toph siguiéndole en juego-. Aquí estoy Ying, no te preocupes.

-Perecen muy unidas- comento una chica.

-Bueno… Hace ya algún tiempo que he estado cuidando de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, por que hay tanta gente?- continuo Toph mientras abrazaba a Katara en un gesto que demostraba temor hacía los extraños- ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Kuzon? ¿Li? ¿Xiaoyan?- Llamó.

Aang fue el primero en llegar y siguiendo el teatro, coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica, esta toco la mano, como para identificar de quien se trataba. Zuko y Sokka tardaron un poco más.

-¿Estas bien Ying?- preguntó Sokka en el tono de hermano mayor que usaba para asegurarle a Katara que todo estaría bien cuando eran niños, en la época en la que las tormentas de nieve eran largas y atemorizantes. Toph levantó una mano hacía el chico y este la tomo a lo cual, la ciega se lanzó a sus brazos como si el chico fuese alguna clase de escudo protector.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas?- a pesar de que se suponía que era un susurró, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el grupo reunido a su alrededor pudiese escuchar y rápidamente una sensación de interferencia los invadió.

-Es solo otra gente que esta en la playa, no tienes nada que temer- le contestó Sokka al oído, en respuesta Toph solo se acercó más a él como si no estuviese completamente segura de que eso fuese verdad.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos ya- comentó casualmente Zuko, aprovechando la situación-. A Ying no le gustan los lugares con mucha gente, le da miedo perderse.

-Si el problema es enviar a la niña a casa- interrumpió una chica que había pasado todo el rato acosando a Zuko con sus pecho (que ni siquiera eran tan grandes como al parecer ella creía)- eso lo puede hacer el niño- termino dirigiendo la cabeza hacía Aang-, así la niña estará tranquila ustedes se pueden quedar ¡Íbamos a jugar voleibol! Una partida de tres contra tres; ustedes contra nosotros.

-¡Sí! –correaron todos los demás. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en los labios de la chica, algo que a Zuko no le hizo nada de gracia.

-No- espetó en una voz fuerte y autoritaria, inmediatamente el lugar calló en silencio absoluto-. Nos vamos

Y sin más se dirigió fuera de la playa seguido de cerca por el resto del Gaang.

-Nos salvaste a todos, _Ying_- comentó Katara cuando estuvo segura de que ya nadie podría oírlos- ¡Gran actuación!

-Katara tiene razón, eso fue brillante- contribuyó Aang.

-Te debemos una- de dijo Zuko con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-No fue nada- contestó la susodicha con una de sus enormes y encantadoras sonrisas.

-¿¡Ven por qué no debimos haber venido a esta lugar?- exclamó Sokka.

-Eso lo dice el chico que estaba encantado con tanta atención por parte de las chicas- le lanzó Toph, los demás rieron fuertemente.

Esa noche, a pesar de que todos se habían ido ya a dormir, Zuko merodeaba por toda la casa como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Katara cuando por tercera vez paso al frente de la puerta semi-abierta de su habitación- ¿No duermes?

-Evidentemente no- contestó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- y sin esperar respuesta se levanto y camino hacía la cocina.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó la chica luego de haber preparado una par de tazas de té, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa.

-No puedo… Esta casa esta tan llena de recuerdos… Una época en que mi padre no era Señor del Fuego y él y mi hermana no estaban locos y mi madre todavía vivía con nosotros… Una época diferente- sentenció.

-En el segundo piso…- empezó la chica a lo cual Zuko la miro con ojos incrédulos que ella ignoró- El retrato de tu familia… Se les veía a todos tan felices… Tu padre parecía tan buen hombre… Cuando tu madre se fue, realmente le dolió, ¿no?

Zuko no respondió por un momento:

-Ella fue el gran amor de su vida, después de eso no hubo nadie más… Pero al parecer mi madre no sentía lo mismo… A veces me pregunto si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si ella se hubiese quedado…

-No lo sé, Zuko… Por lo que me contaste no creo que ella tuviese realmente elección, es más como si alguien la estuviese asechando, pero no podía pedir ayuda, seguro que la amenazaron con algo, quizás con hacerte daño o a tu hermana. Yo no creo que ninguna madre en su sano juicio sea capaz de permitir que a sus hijos les suceda algo, menos aun si tienen la forma de evitarlo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Zuko tuvo el presentimiento que hablaba por experiencia propia. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazó, reconfortándola, pero era día de mala suerte y aunque ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para medianoche, todavía era día de mala suerte.

Aang, que se había levantado para ir al baño, noto que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y se dirigió a ver que era lo que sucedía, solo para encontrarse con que Zuko y Katara se estaban abrazando, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de allí, solo para escuchar como a la distancia Katara el llamaba:

-¡Aang!

Los recuerdos la habían invadido de forma lenta y dolorosa, ¿Cómo era que habían empezado hablando de Zuko y ella había terminado recordando a su difunta madre? ¡Valla locura!

Usualmente cuando algo así sucede, la gente dice cosas como "lo lamento muchísimo", pero en realidad no es así. En realidad no les importa, por que al fin y al cabo nadie puede traer de regreso a los muertos, así que luego de poco tiempo terminan dando la espalda.

No Zuko.

Zuko entiende, por que Zuko ha pasado por lo mismo.

Zuko no da la espalda.

Zuko sabe consolar, por que el consuelo no son palabras, pero gestos. Gestos que solo el que ha sufrido sabe dar.

Y el calor de Zuko hace que el agujero en el pecho de Katara sea un poco menos doloroso. Y las frías lágrimas de la chica hacen que el fuego de confusión en Zuko se calme un poco, por que ellos son fuego y hielo: sin uno el otro no existe. Y por un momento solo están ellos dos.

Pero el fuego proviene del aire y el agua de la tierra.

El sonido de la sorpresa solo se produce cuando una persona inhala repentina y rápidamente aire y la fantasía se acaba cuando la sorpresa te llama y como respuesta debes hacer un sonido grave: el de pisadas, para demostrar así que tienes de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

Sin decir nada, Katara se separo rápidamente y corrió detrás del Avatar, llamándolo, mientras dejaba al joven príncipe parado en medio de la cocina con dos tazas de té enfriándose sobre la mesa.

Cuando por fin Katara alcanzó a Aang, el chico estaba en la playa, mirando el mar, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna menguante, en un par de días más seria luna nueva. El Avatar miraba directo al frente suyo, por un momento la chica creyó que Aang había partido al mundo de los espíritus, pero entonces sin volverse, dijo:

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Vine a ver que te sucedía, saliste corriendo de pronto…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con Zuko?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Te vi con él en la cocina! ¡Estaban abrazándose!

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Acaso olvidas que fue él el que por tanto tiempo nos persiguió como si fuésemos animales?

-Y tú olvidas que fue él que nos ayudo en Ba Sing Se. Zuko ha cambiado, ahora nos ayuda, él te enseñara fuego control, por favor Aang, confía en él… confía en mi.

Durante un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, ni se movió. Katara temía que si se movía algo sucedería, algo malo.

-No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que abrasé a Zuko…- se atrevió a decir la maestra agua- Él es un amigo… No es como si hiciera algo que no haría contigo, también te he abrazado, ¿no?

-Lo que me molesta- contestó el chico con una voz en la que intentaba apaciguar su ira-, no es el hecho que le abrases, ¡es la forma en que lo haces!

En ese momento, una brisa fuerte soplo contestando a la ira de su maestro y la sorpresa de la chica ¿La forma en que lo hacía? ¿Hay acaso diferentes formas de abrazar a alguien? Y como si le leyera la mente, el chico contestó:

-Te aferrabas a él como si tu vida dependiera de eso…- ahora su voz esa solo un susurro llevado por el viento- Y la forma en que él te miraba… La forma en que acariciaba tú cabelló…

Katara no había sido realmente consiente de todo eso hasta que Aang lo puso en palabras, pero tenia razón: Las manos le dolían por aferrarse a la camisa se del maestro fuego, el escalofrió que todavía tenia en la espalda por el toque del mayor y el peso de su mirada sobre sus hombros…

-Le gustas- sentenció Aang- y él te gusta.

Lo primero no la sorprendió tanto como lo segundo. Aang tenia razón en que a Zuko le gustaba ella, en su subconsciente eso era algo que ya había entendido, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que a ella podía justarle él.

Él que era maestro fuego. Él que, como había dicho Aang, los había cazado como animales durante tanto tiempo. Él heredero al trono de la nación que le quito a su madre. Él que lo perdió todo: su familia entera, su estatus, un honor. Él que pasó de príncipe a exiliado a refugiado. Él que pasó de la oscuridad a la luz, de enemigo a amigo, de chico a hombre.

Para cuando Katara salió de su asombro, Aang se había vuelto y estaba más cerca de ella, mirándola a los ojos, expectante.

-Me gustas- dijo en chico y sin más se lanzó a besarla.

Katara no se movió al principio, pero una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa, se aparto bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!- le espetó al chico.

Siendo Aang, cualquiera hubiese creído que se disculparía al instante, que pediría perdón y haría las pases y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero era día de mala suerte y nada sería como debía ser.

Así que sin decir nada y de muy mal humor, Aang se devolvió a la casa, dejando a la maestra agua sola en medio de la playa mirando las huellas en la arena.

Cuando Katara por fin volvió a la casa, después de lo que parecieron años, la puerta del cuarto de Aang estaba cerrada, la luz de la cocina apagada y Zuko estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente del jardín interno.

Zuko levantó la mirada y a Katara se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. De pronto, el chico que creía conocer era completamente diferente, no de una mala manera, pero más como si descubrieras por primera vez a la persona que tienes en frente: un cuerpo grande y bien ejercitado, facciones masculinas y ojos perforantes como dagas doradas.

-Creo que a Aang no le agrado tanto como creí- comento distraídamente.

Katara no contesto.

-Tal vez seria mejor si me separo del grupo por un par de días…

-¡No!- La reacción exagerado de Katara dio lugar a un incomodo silencio- Quiero decir que no me parece una buena idea ¿A dónde irías? ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo nos encontrarías de nuevo? ¿Y si te pasa algo? No podremos ayudarte.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, puedo yo solo por un par de días y podríamos poner un punto de encuentro, en el peor de los casos los veré antes de la invasión, en el lugar que acordamos con los demás.

-Pero Zuko ¿No seria mejor si Aang aprende fuego control antes de la invasión?

-Quizás, pero no en estos momentos, el fuego requiere paz mental y no creo que ninguno de nosotros se sienta así en estos momentos. Así que creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Zuko iba en serio y Katara lo sabía.

-Voy contigo- decidió la chica.

Zuko movió la cabeza lentamente en forma negativa.

-Ellos te necesitan aquí, yo estaré bien.

-Pero yo no quiero estar con ellos- susurró la chica, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Zuko algo alterado- ¿Qué sucedió Katara?

-Aang… -empezó la chica luego de una pausa- Él me… Me beso.

Zuko sintió la ira subir en él y por un momento pensó en ir a romperle la cara al Avatar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que eso era innecesario e infantil. Así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cuando por fin sintió que no destruiría todo a su alrededor, dijo:

-¿Puedo saber porque ha hecho algo así?

-Dijo que yo le gustaba…

-¿Y de donde viene esto?

-Creo que Aang esta… Celoso…

-¿De quién?

A Katara casi se le para el corazón, ¿Es que de verdad iba a hacer que lo dijera? Pero ella sabía que Zuko no tenía malas intenciones

-De ti- contestó al fin

"¡Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas" se dijo el príncipe. Él había sido consiente de sus sentimientos hacia la maestra agua desde hacia ya algún tiempo, pero no quería hundirse mucho en ellos, no era el momento. Sin embargo, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para hablar de esto, así que aventuro:

-¿Te gusta Aang?

-Sí, pero no de la forma en que yo le gustó.

-¿No de hombre a mujer?

- El amor que le tengo a Aang es más como el de hermanos.

-Entiendo- hizo una pausa-. Pues de hombre a mujer tengo que decirte esto: Me gustas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica con el corazón en la boca.

-Que me gustas, desde el tiempo que pasábamos en el barco- dijo mirándola a los ojos-. La verdad es que no planeaba decirte nada, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias creo que mejor hacerlo ahora y no arrepentirme luego.

-Yo… Yo no… No sé que decir…

-No hace falta que digas nada, porque de todas formas no creo que sea el momento para meternos en estos sentimientos, pero quizás allá un lugar y momento en el futuros, si sobrevivimos la guerra.

Y sin más se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Katara estaba extremadamente confundida, por un lado dos chicos acababan de declarársele y ambos habían partido antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto y por el otro se acababa de dar cuenta que a ella le gustaba uno de ellos, que casualmente decidió partir.

Y sin poder hacer nada más, ella también se retiro de regreso a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, Aang no salió de su cuarto en todo el día ni acepto la comida que le llevaron; Zuko salió muy temprano en la mañana y tomo un bote de regreso a la isla principal dejando atrás una nota que decía solamente: "Los veré en el lugar y tiempo acordado para la invasión." Los ánimos de Katara estaban por los suelos y tanto Toph como Sokka no tenían la mínima idea de lo que sucedía, pero los dos sabían que preguntar era una pésima idea.

Se quedaron en la casa de la playa dos días más hasta que Aang decidió salir de su encierro y cuando lo hizo, se comporto como si nada en los últimos tres días hubiese sucedido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: El Avatar y el Señor del Fuego

A pesar de que Zuko la había dicho a Katara que se marchaba para permitir que las cosas mejoraran, eso solo era una parte del total.

Desde que había logrado salir de las jaras de Azula en Ba Sing Se, el chico mantenía en su cabeza a su querido tío todo el tiempo, preguntándose que le habría sucedido. La opción más lógica sea que estuviese en la Roca Hirviente, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, Zuko empezó a creer que en realidad era poco probable. Si bien Ihro el Dragón del Oeste era ahorra un traidor, no quitaba que era parte de la familia real y eso le proporcionaba derechos de nacimiento, cosas que nunca podrían arrebatarle sin poner la credulidad del Señor del Fuego a prueba.

No, lo más probable fuese que su tío estuviese enserado en una prisión en donde su padre pudiese mantener un ojo sobre él, asegurarse que no intentaría nada, pero eso también implicaba que seria mucho más difícil de acezar. Porque Zuko estaba pensando en acezarla y liberar a su tío. Era lo menos que le debía.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer incluso antes de siquiera pensar en liberar a su tío era llagar hasta la prisión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo cual por si solo ya representaba una gran hazaña. Por lo que viajar de noche parecía lo más adecuado.

Llegar hasta la capital le tomo un total de 5 días, aunque en realidad no hubiesen sido más de 3 y medio, pero el verano estaba cerca, por lo que las noches tardaban en llegar y no eran muy largas.

Además de que atravesar una ciudad así de grande y habitada no fue fácil. Para hacer su tarea más sencilla, decidió que lo más sabio seria camuflarse y sin mucho dinero, de nuevo, lo más sabio era robar. El robo, Zuko sabía era algo imperdonable, pero el chico era completamente consiente que en momentos como este, la moral pasaba a segundo plano.

Era hora de que el Espíritu Azul regresara.

El hecho de que Aang se comportara como si nada sucediera, era lo que más molestaba y preocupa a Katara. El joven maestro aire era más feliz de lo que Katara lo había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la Isla Ember y volvieron a ser solo ellos 4, Aang se comportó como si Zuko nunca hubiese estado con ellos, como si todo lo que el chico había hecho por ellos no valiese de nada.

Katara no fue la única que lo notó, pero tanto Toph como Sokka se aseguraron de no decir o hacer nada con respecto a eso. Primero era por Aang, temían ponerlo de mal humor, temían que fuese lo que fuese que había sucedido la noche en que Zuko se marcho volviese a suceder y luego estaba Katara.

Desde el día de la partida de Zuko, la chica había estado muy callada y pensativa, a tal punto que cuando Sokka hacia alguna broma de mal gusto, la chica ni siquiera lo notaba, ni decía nada al respecto. Rara vez le decía algo a Toph con respecto a no colaborar con los deberes, de hecho no le decía nada a nadie, los hacía todos ella. Cuando Aang le preguntaba que qué quería que hiciera, ella le contestaba sin mirarle:

-No hace falta, no te preocupes. Ya lo hago yo.- Cada vez que Aang oía esta respuesta, sus ánimos se bajaban aún más y pronto en ambiente fue tan deprimente que incluso Sokka se sentía decaído.

-Ya es suficiente- le dijo a su hermana luego de una semana de la partida de Zuko.

-¿Suficiente de qué?- preguntó esta.

-De todo este humor de perros.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mira, Katara. Si bien Toph y yo no tenemos telepatía, tampoco somos idiotas ¿Sí?

Desde que Zuko se marcho, el ambiente ha estado terrible. Tú estas con la mente en las nubes: No regañas a nadie, no le das órdenes a nadie… ni siquiera sonríes… No sé lo que paso realmente esa noche, pero creo que no deberías ponerle demasiada atención, Zuko dijo que volvería ¿no? No te preocupes.

Katara se sentía culpable. Había estado preocupando a su hermano y Toph con sus problemas, problemas que ella tenia que solucionar por si misma. Sokka tenía razón, era hora de dejar de preocuparse. ¿No había dicho Zuko algo como que eso no era el momento? Tenia que terminar una guerra mundial, se preocuparía de sus problemas amor-… De sus problemas luego.

Lo importante ahorra era asegurarse que hasta que la guerra no terminara, todos estuviesen a salvo.

-Gracias, hermano- le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba-. Por una vez tienes razón.

El chico se contento de devolver el abrazó, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado preguntar a qué se refería con "por una vez".

La forma más sencilla de entrar a la torre era por el techo.

"Gracias al cielo que de niño me obligaron a entrenar tanto" se dijo. Y es que sin la habilidad gatuna que había desarrollado una tarea así sería imposible.

Como la torre estaba directamente esculpida de roca solida y la entrada principal y laterales estaban fuertemente vigiladas, a nadie se le ocurrió nunca poner guardias en la parte trasera, porque de todas formas, esto era la Nación del Fuego, no el Reino Tierra. Lo cual lo volvía perfecto para escabullirse desde allí hasta el techo y de allí para adentro.

Ese era el plan de Zuko, así que vestido con un traje de cuerpo entero color negro y una mascara del Espíritu Azul que había robado esa tarde a un par de comerciantes que no prestaban mucha atención y la espada doble que había comprado por sugerencia de Katara, se puso en marcha.

Entrar en la torre no fue tan difícil como el chico esperaba: la pared de piedra tenía una inclinación progresiva y había mucho de donde escoger para agarrarse; a pesar de que en el techo no había entradas visibles, las ventanas no estaban muy por debajo y (hoy era día de suerte) uno de los guardias debió olvidar cerrar una de las ventanas de la sala de descanso del piso superior, en donde no había nadie. Zuko se escabullo en las sombras sin ningún problema, luego de mirar en los registros.

La cuestión con esta prisión era que si bien se veía imponente, en realidad no lo era, allí solo se mantenía a los delincuentes menos dañinos, tales ladrones, bandidos, estafadores, y traidores, por lo que la seguridad era bastante baja. Las verdaderas amenazas eran llevadas a la Roca Hirviente u otras prisiones de la Nación del Fuego.

En una celda a la mitad del pasillo, en el cuarto piso de arriba para abajo, encerado con doble llave, estaba Ihro. Llegar hasta allí solo había significado esquivar a dos guardas y dejar inconsciente a un tercero que le había visto. Resulto que este último llevaba unas cuantas llaves con él, por lo que antes de dejarlo enserado en un armario de limpieza, las tomo prestadas.

Al abrir la celda, el corazón casi se le pará. ¡Su tío estaba allí! Se le veía algo deteriorado, pero por el resto era el mismo de siempre.

-¡Tío!- le llamó en un susurró

-¿¡Zuko!- contesto este incrédulo- ¿¡Pero que haces aquí!

-Vine a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Pero que paso con el Avatar? ¿Sigue con vida? Y ¿Cómo es que estas en la Nación del Fuego?

-El Avatar esta bien, estuvo en coma por un par de semanas, pero se recupero. En gran parte gracias a la ayuda de Katara que estuvo utilizando sus habilidades de curación sobre él. Para ponerlo todo en forma simple, luego de ciertas circunstancias decidimos que el mejor lugar para ocultarnos sería el hogar de nuestro enemigo, el único lugar en el que no les ocurrirían buscas.

Además, a pesar de que los planes originales de una masiva invasión llegaron a nada cuando Azula capturo Ba Sing Se, todavía vamos a intentar una, solo que mucho más pequeña, el objetivo es alcanzar el palacio y a mi padre. Lo haremos en el día del sol negro.

-Ese es un buen plan…

Por la forma en que hablo, Zuko, a pesar de sus 17 años, se sintió como un niño de 7 cuando le acaban de hacer una pregunta particularmente difícil, cuya respuesta él creía tener, pero que en realidad era incorrecta y su tío era el maestro que esperaba a que su alumno se diera cuenta de su error.

-¿Qué?- contestó al fin el chico, mientras continuaba buscando la llave de la segunda celda entre el montón.

-Zuko… No creo que sea buena idea que me saques de aquí.

-¿¡Pero que dices! ¿Cómo no va a ser buena idea?

-Escúchame, aunque logremos salir de aquí sin ser detectados, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que he escapado. Y a menos que no la haga ver como si fuese mi propia incentiva, todos sabrán que tuve ayuda y la única persona que tiene la capacidad y (acuerdo con muchos) la idiotez o coraje de hacer algo así, eres tú.

Cuando lleguen a esa conclusión, no será mucho hasta que recuerden que tú eres un traidor en favor del Avatar, además de que la incertidumbre de saber si el Avatar esta o no con vida serán claras de una vez. De ser así, el hecho que tu estas en la Nación del Fuego…

-Delatara que el Avatar también esta aquí- finalizó el chico, su tío solo asintió.

Zuko se sentía increíblemente tonto. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Katara cuando esta había querido ayudar al pueblo del rio, ahorra él estaba cometiendo el mismo error: su egoísmo lo guio a ayudar a su tío, pero al hacer esto estaría perjudicando a no solo una nación, pero en mundo entero. El chico suspiro pesadamente.

-Zuko ¿Donde esta el Avatar? ¿Por qué has venido tu solo y no en compañía de ninguno de los amigos del Avatar, como la chica ciega de la tierra?

-… En estos momentos estoy por mi cuenta…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-A pesar de mis intenciones de enseñarle fuego control al Avatar, ninguno me hace mucha confianza, a parte de Katara, claro.

Para cuando termino su oración, la voz se había vuelto un susurró que de no ser por el enorme silencio que reinaba en la prisión Ihro no hubiese podido escucharlo. Y es que para Zuko pensar en Katara lo ponía extremadamente ansioso, él sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si misma, pero no podía evitar pensar en que algo pudiese pasarle, además de que verse legos de ella le resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Jamás se hubiese dado cuanta de lo mucho que la amaba de no haber sido por cuanto la extrañaba en esos momentos.

Ihro se dio cuanta de que había algo extraño en todo esto y si bien no quería lastimar a su sobrino, le preocupaba que si no preguntaba, eso solo haría las cosas peores:

-Cuéntame que ha sucedido para que las cosas terminen así.

Durante un momento Ihro pensó que el chico no respondería, pero al final este tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Me enamore de la maestra agua que acompaña al Avatar, Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-La chica del collar.

-Sí- y a continuación le recito con poco animo lo sucedido desde que se separaron.

-Entiendo- dijo el hombre-. Y creo que tu decisión fue sabía, la confianza es algo difícil de ganar y muy fácil de perder, debas ser muy cuidadoso con lo que haces. Especialmente con respecto a la chica- Zuko levantó una ceja sin entender a lo que el otro se refería-. Dentro del grupo puedo que no sea tan evidente como para aquellos que observamos desde afuera, pero es evidente la gran importancia que el Avatar le atribuye a la chica: el también esta enamorado de ella.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a Zuko fue que no le sorprendió oír esto, por que en el fondo él también lo sabía.

-Bueno, ese de todas formas no es un tema del que yo deba ocuparme- dijo Ihro dando por terminada esa conversación-. Desde hace algún tiempo he querido que hagas algo y esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta.

El Príncipe lo miro confundido:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es hora que sepas la historia de tu bisabuelo.

-¿Mi bisabuelo? ¿El señor del Fuego Sozin? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Zuko… ¿Cuántos bisabuelos tienes?

-Un… Dos…

-Correcto, uno de ellos era el Señor del Fuego Sozin y es hora de que averigües quien es el segundo, el abuelo de tu madre.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su tío, se dirigió al templo del fuego y asegurándose que nadie lo viese, bajo hasta las catacumbas del Dragón.

-La historia de tus bisabuelos es complicada, pero te ayudara a entenderte mejor a ti mismo y tu papel en esta guerra- le había dicho Ihro antes de que Zuko partiera.

-Tío, hablas como si ellos se conocieran.

-Eso es correcto, pronto lo entenderás.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a la pared, saco uno de los ladrillos y del hueco que había allí, saco un envoltorio:

-No lo habrás hasta que hallas terminado de leer la historia, ¿De acuerdo?

Ahorra todo estaba claro para él.

La razón por la que siempre se había visto enredado entre su deber como príncipe de al Nación del Fuego (que además era lo que necesitaba hacer con respecto a su orgullo) y lo que era correcto como persona que vive en este mundo.

Sozin era el abuelo de su padre, pero el de su madre era Avatar Roku. El chico se tomo una par de minutos para asimilar toda esta nueva información y cuando por fin se sintió capaz de moverse de nuevo, tomo el paquete que su tío le dio y cuidadosamente lo desenvolvió, dentro estaba aquel artefacto que más de 100 años atrás el joven príncipe Sozin, le había dado al igualmente joven Avatar Roku.

Porque hay amistades que sobrepasan no solo las vidas, pero que también perdonan los errores.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La Fugitiva

Era bueno ver que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad.

No había nada mejor que ver cómo el grupo regresaba a ser lo que era antes de que Zuko llegara: Sokka era tan bromista como siempre, Toph seguía siendo dura y gruñona y Katara era de nuevo la Katara de siempre. Eso era lo que Aang pensaba, por que desde que Zuko se había unido a su grupo, todo había cambiado y ahora que él ya no estaba más con ellos todo volvía a ser igual que antes.

Pero había ciertas cosas que Aang tenía que afrontar:

1. Zuko era el único maestro fuego que estaría dispuesto a enseñarle.

2. Él volvería a reunirse con ellos en el día de la invasión.

3. Katara esperaba ansiosa ese día (todos los días le preguntaba a Sokka cuantos días faltaban para la invasión.)

La cuestión era ¿qué hacer? Ya le había dicho a Katara como se sentía respecto a ella y la chica no le había dado una respuesta. A lo mejor eso era lo que hacia falta: tomar una decisión. Pero no de inmediato, no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, un entrenamiento con sus maestras favoritas le esperaba, luego iría a confrontar a Katara.

Lastima que la oportunidad se le esfumo como una brisa que apaga una vela.

Esa noche, en algún pueblo algo lejos de allí, Zuko entraba en el bar. Había viajado a pie todo el día y el cansancio y la sed le llenaban, así que decidió pasarse por el bar para relajarse.

Al entrar se volvió evidente que algo sucedía esa noche, el lugar reventaba de actividad: Grupos de adultos charlando ruidosamente, borrachos cantando al son de uno de esos enormes cuernos que tocaba su tío y chicos y chicas que bebían y buscaban un compañero para pasar la noche.

La última vez que Zuko estuvo en un bar había sido durante la época en que vivía en Ba Sing Se. Su tío, buscando que el chico hiciera un poco más de vida social, se lo había recomendado. Y la verdad es que esa fue una de las pocas veces en que Zuko estuvo a favor de algo que Ihro dijera, hiciera o sugiriera. Así que sin más había tomado algo de dinero y desaparecido por la noche, solo para encontrarse a la mañana siguiente en un cuarto que no conocía, con una chica, que si bien parecía bajamente familiar, Zuko no recordaba siquiera su nombre; la ropa en el suelo y una resaca que le duro el resto de la semana.

Antes de ponerse a beber lo que fuese, Zuko se acercó al dueño del bar y le pidió el alquiler de un cuarto para pasar un par de noches. Una vez el trato hecho, Zuko se dispuso a poner sus cosas en su cuarto, pero no llego muy lejos.

-¡Oye tú!– dijo un hombre a unos cuantos metros del chico, Zuko lo miro de reojo- ¡Sí tu! El que lleva la espada. ¿Te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?

Zuko giro la cabeza para míralo a la cara, si bien esto tenia mala pinta, el hecho era que empezaba a estar corto de dinero.

-Veo que te interesa- continuo el hombre-. ¿Por qué no vienes a la parte trasera del local? Estamos haciendo apuestas de lucha, todo esta permitido, incluso espadas, si ganas un par tendrás algo de dinero y nosotros entretenimiento- finalizó mientras abría los brazos señalando a sus compinches.

-Suena interesante, lo pensaré ¿Cuándo empiezan?

-Dentro de media hora.

-¿Cuánto me propones?

-20 piezas de plata por pelea que ganes y dependiendo de como lo hagas, puede ser más.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y sin más siguió su camino hasta el pequeño cuarto el la segunda planta del edificio. ¿Peleas? Sonaba muy interesante, desde que se había separado de los demás, no había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar y en estos momentos sentía que eso le caería muy bien con toda la información que su cerebro había estado recibiendo, liberar algo de presión nunca era malo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el chico bajo al bar, se tomo un par de copas para amortiguar el dolor y salió a la parte trasera.

-Estuviste impresionante allí afuera- comento una voz femenina en su oído derecho

-No fue gran cosa, he estado en peores batallas- contestó Zuko girando levemente la cabeza para mirarla: se trataba de una chica de su edad, pelo negro, lacio; ojos astutos; buen cuerpo y sonrisa picara.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la cicatriz? Es bastante evidente.

-No exactamente, esa historia es personal.

-De acurdo… Soy Ting, por cierto.

-Xiaoyang.

-Bueno, Xiaoyang ¿Te apetece una copa más? En honor a tu gran triunfo, yo invito.

Había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que Zuko había supuesto derrotar a ese monto de idiotas: la gran mayoría iba armado con cosas que ni siquiera sabían usar y la otra parte no sabia pelear, al final, había logrado un total de 108 piezas de plata, 52 de oro y 8 de bronce. Todo a salvo en su bolso en el piso superior

-Así que dime- continuó Ting mientras esperaban las bebidas- ¿De donde vienes, Xiaoyang? ¿Qué te trae por estos deshabitados lugares?

-Lo siento pero esas son cosas que solo me conciernen a mi o a los que forman parte de la historia.

-¡Hombre misterioso! Interesante. Déjame adivinar ¿Sí?

-Como quieras.

-Eres espía del Reino Tierra y buscas invadirnos.

-Lo siento, pero no. Soy maestro fuego- y para probarlo lanzó una flama hacía un hombre que intentaba prender un cigarrillo.

-¡Entonces eres un soldado en un misión especial!

Esto le hico bastante gracia al chico. Por un lado la chica creía que él era un soldado y él no podía culparla, en los últimos mese desde Ba Sing Se, Zuko había crecido de manera increíble y el adolecente que había sido no hacía mucho tiempo atrás había desaparecido por completo y ahora él podía pasar perfectamente por un joven de veinte pocos años. Y luego estaba lo del "soldado" ¿De acuerdo con cual definición? ¿La del hombre que pelea en esta guerra o la del hombre que pelea por su nación? Bueno, al fin y al cabo Zuko era ambos.

-Supongo que puede decirse que soy algo así como un soldado.

-¡Entonces voy bien!- canturrio la chica.

Y así paso el tiempo. Obviamente Ting nunca llego a saber la verdad sobre Zuko, pero su intento mantuvo a Zuko entretenido por el resto de la noche y cuando ya solo quedaban los borrachos de siempre y los dos había bebido más copas de lo que nadie podía contar, la chica se le acercó y preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría compañía esta noche?

Zuko lo considero un momento, pensando en Katara. Katara que era feroz e indomable, pero demasiado inocente al mismo tiempo; Katara con la que hacía ya algún tiempo Zuko no paraba de soñar; Katara que en esos momentos no estaba allí.

-¿Por qué no?

Y sin más desaparecieron juntos por las escaleras.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Detenerla o permitir que continuara? Ese era el dilema en que Katara se encontraba con respecto a las nuevas costumbres de Toph. Tenia que admitir que necesitaban dinero, pero la cantidad que Toph poseía era simplemente exorbitante y estaba empezando a ser notado. Además, ese dinero era de otras personas, por que si bien el primer corredor de apuestas al que Toph había engañado, era una ladrón, Katara sabía que muchos de los hombres que habían ido a él, eran hombres de familia que tenían problemas con el juego o deudas y esperaban ganar algo más de dinero para ayudar a sus familias.

Pero ahora la ciega parecía también sorda y se negó completamente a tomar el consejo de Katara y el hecho de que Sokka y Aang estuviesen siguiéndole la corriente solo lo hacía todo peor, porque ella como si le dijeran que lo que ella pensaba estaba mal y ellos bien.

-Katara- le interrumpió Toph mientras intentaba explicarles su punto de vista por milésima vez-, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

-Toph, lo que realmente esta empezando a preocuparme es el hecho que ese dinero podía necesitarlo alguien más.

-Ya lo…

-¡No Toph! ¡No lo entiendes! Tu creciste en una familia rica, siempre se te dio lo que quisiste, pero no todos en este mundos son así de afortunados, muchas personas tiene problemas financieros, problemas que tengo que de3cir vienen de la guerra, la cual debemos detener y parece que hemos olvidado. Aang lleva días sin practicar tierra control.

-¡No le eches la culpa a Toph!- le espetó el susodicho- Ella solo se parto porque _Zuko _iba a enseñarme fuego control, pero como puedes ver ¡Él no esta aquí! Así que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Desde la partida del maestro fuego, Katara había explicado a Sokka y Toph que este se había marchado por que creía que Aang no estaba listo para aprender fuego control (esto le pareció lo más adecuado a decir, cuando, mientras pensaba en Zuko siento el maestro de Aang, recordó a Jeong Jeong y como él había dicho que Aang no estaba listo) y que si se quedaba solo sería una carga para ellos y que regresaría el día de la invasión, tratando de demostrar así su lealtad al grupo. Los dos chicos se habían dado cuenta de que esa no era toda la verdad, pero fingieron creer lo que la maestra agua les dijo, ya que los ojos de la chica, usualmente un cielo, se cubrían lentamente de nubes grises, prediciendo así una tormenta.

Así que cuando Aang le hecho la culpa a Zuko, la tensión que se creo en el aire, hizo que el problema del dinero pareciese insignificante. Porque ese, obviamente, era un tema delicado.

-¡_Tú _no le eches la culpa a Zuko! Porque eres _tú _él que no esta listo para aprender fuego control.- le dijo Katara en una voz que apenas contenía su enojo.

-¿No hablabas hace un minuto sobre la importancia de detener la guerra?- le devolvió en maestro aire, en el mismo tipo de voz- ¿Es que se te olvida que para hacer semejante cosa, debo aprender los cuatro elementos antes de que llegue el cometa? ¿No crees que hubiese sido más lógico, que sin importar si estoy listo o no para aprender fuego control, Zuko me hubiese enseñado al menos lo básico, para volver mi tarea durante la invasión más sencilla?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que con tú falta de madures, terminaras quemando a alguien? ¿Cómo me quemaste a mí aquella vez?

_¡Bum!_ Ese era uno de las cosas que Aang lamentaba más y a pesar de lo sucedido, Katara jamás se lo había tirado a la cara de esa manera. Todo el enojo que sentía se desvaneció al instante.

-Yo no…- intento decir- Eso no era lo que yo… tú sabes que yo nunca lo hice a propósito… ¡Fue un accidente!

Katara lo miro un par de segundos, con una expresión que Aang no supo descifrar, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse. Aang descubrió en ese momento que todos, incluso Katara, la gentil Katara, tienen un lado oscuro por naturaleza.

La mañana siguiente, Zuko se levanto perezosamente un poco después del amanecer, Ting todavía dormía enrollada entre las cobijas. Había sido una buena noche, eso Zuko tenía que admitirlo, pero había algo que le molestaba un poco, aunque no estaba seguro de que. Se visto, se aseguro que todo estuviese donde se suponía y dándole una ultima mirada a la chica en la cama, se marcho. Al llegar al final del pasillo, antes de bajar las escaleras, le llego la voz de la chica:

-Adiós Xiaoyang.

Aunque era emocionante pensar que tenia su propio cartel de "se busca", Toph se sentía algo irritada por el hecho de que al final Katara había tenido razón con respecto a llamar la atención, por que al fin y al cabo ella no era tonta, solo testaruda, y sabía que llamar así la atención de las autoridades no era nada bueno.

Luego Sokka había hablado con ella con respecto a Katara y eso la había hecho sentirse todavía más culpable, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría, por supuesto. Sin embargo, de pronto Katara había venido a ella diciéndole que le ayudaría en un último asalto para demostrarle que ella también era divertida: Katara "delataría" a Toph como la Fugitiva, cobraría la recompensa y Toph se escaparía utilizando su tierra control, a cambio esa seria la ultima vez en que Toph conseguiría dinero de esa forma.

La ciega había aceptado la oferta de buena gana, pero ella sabía que eso solo era la forma en que la maestra agua se desahogaba por sentirse tan traicionada y sola desde que Zuko se había marchado. Si bien Toph no creía que el hecho por el que Zuko se había marchado era por que no consideraba que Aang estuviese listo para aprender fuego control, tenía que admitir que ella sí creía que eso era cierto, eso basándose en su propia experiencia: Cuanto le había costado que Aang aceptara la fuerza de la roca, que aceptará esa parte de él que por tanto tiempo había permanecido sellada por simple naturaleza.

Aceptar quienes somos es suficientemente difícil, pero lo que realmente importa era hacer que los demás aceptaran quien eres, eso no había nadie quien lo supiese mejor que ella. Ella que había nacido ciega; ella que había sido reprimida por sus padres toda su vida por la misma razón; ella que había sido la Bandida Ciega con la esperanza de que el mundo entendiera quien era; ella que ahora era la Fugitiva, la que huía de todos aquellos que no la entendían, pero que continuaba regresando con la esperanza de que esta vez, sí esta vez, alguien entendiese quien era y la aceptase tal y como era.

Que el mundo entendiese y aceptase. Tal y como Aang, Katara, Sokka y anciano Ihro y Zuko entendieron y aceptaron.

Cuando por fin llego el día en que llevarían a cabo su plan, sorprendentemente fue Aang el que estaba revoloteando nerviosamente por todas partes.

-¿No creen que es mejor dejarlo?- pregunto por milésima vez- Tenemos suficiente dinero, no hace falta hacer esto.

-Tranquilízate, Pies Ligeros- le contesto Toph-. Tenemos esto bajo control, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero…

-Basta Aang- le atajó esta vez Katara-. Ya hemos decidido que lo haremos y así será- y sin una palabra más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Toph la siguió de cerca.

Katara tenía una horrible sensación de vacío en su interior que no la dejaba en paz, no desde que Zuko se había marchado. No se había realmente dado cuenta de cuanto significaba Zuko para ella hasta que lo había perdido, aunque pensándolo bien tenía muchísimo sentido: todas esas noches a bordo de la nave, hablado y hablando de todo y nada, los sacrificios hechos para llegar allí, la amistad y confianza que se había formado… bueno, más que amistad, ellos se habían e… ¡Un momento! ¿¡_Ellos_!? ¿Pero en donde tenía la cabeza?

"¡Concéntrate Katara! Este no es el momento para andar pensando en esas cosas" se dijo a si misma. "Primero lo primero."

Conseguir la atención de las autoridades había sido realmente fácil, luego vino la captura y el teatro, seguidamente la cobra de la recompensa y todo hubiese salido como debía ser todo _tenía_ que salir bien. Pero por supuesto que con la suerte de la chica estos días eso era imposible: Toph estaba en una celda de madera.

Cuando Katara la vio, sintió ganas de sentarse a llorar. ¿Cómo era que había terminado todo así? ¿Por qué su vida parecía un huracán estos días? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? ¡Ojala Zuko estuviese allí! Él sabría que hacer, él hubiese detenido a Toph desde el principio y nada de esto hubiese sucedido, ella no tendría por qué estar pensando en como demonios iba a sacar a la ciega de allí.

Se dirigió corriendo a l campamento donde Sokka y Aang las esperaban.

-¿Conseguiste el dinero?- pregunto Sokka en cuando la vio llegar, como respuesta Katara le lanzo la bolsa de dinero directo a la cara.

-¿Dónde esta Toph?- pregunto Aang ansiosamente mirando a su alrededor.

-Esta encarcelada, la tienen en una prisión de madera- Los dos chicos miraron a Katara con el asombro y el miedo dibujado en sus caras-. Tenemos que sacarla de allí.

Los dos asintieron y juntos empezaron a hacer planes para una pequeña irrupción nocturna en la prisión. Al fin y al cabo, Toph era "La Fugitiva"


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La Titiritera

¡Que alegría le daba conocer a otra maestra agua del sur! Katara jamás pensó que conocería a otra como ella. Este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Siempre se había sentido tan sola, la ultima, la única, la culpable.

A pesar de lo mucho que Katara se sentía orgullosa de ser una maestra agua, muy en el fondo de ella estaba esa pequeña voz que no paraba de decir: "¿Y qué si no hubieses sido una maestra? Jamás nos habrían invadido, mamá estaría viva y papá no se hubiese marchado. Todo es tu culpa. Todo por que eres una maestra."

Esto pensamientos, nunca se los había contado a nadie. No a Sokka, Toph (¡Ni muerta!), Aang o Zuko. Aunque sí lo había considerado, ella creía que tanto Aang como Zuko entenderían como se sentía, por que en el fondo ellos ambos se sentían igual, ella creía. De hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo aquella noche en que Aang aterrado por los recuerdos que le traía la tormenta que azotaba la costa había huido a la cueva, donde luego le había contado su historia a la chica. Pero creyó que por esa noche ya habían sido suficientes emociones y luego con el susto que se llevo al saber que Sokka todavía no había vuelto, se había olvidado de ello.

Durante su tiempo con Zuko en las largas noches que compartían en cubierta en el bote, pensó en decírselo en más de una ocasión, pero algo dentro de ella siempre la detenía. En ciento modo le parecía increíble que así fuese, por que Zuko había sido suficientemente abierto para contarle y ella no había tenido problema entendiendo, pero era incapaz de expresar sus propios miedos ¿Qué la detenía? Era una pregunta cuya respuesta no tenía.

Y al fin y al cabo, no es como si recientemente hubiese tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en ello. No cuando eres una de las piezas claves que podrían cambiar el destino del mundo. Y es que Katara no podría encontrarse en una posición más difícil. Por un lado, derrotar al Señor del Fuego no era particularmente su tarea, pero ella debía y quería apoyar a Aang en su gran misión, aunque esto era algo difícil cuando el dominio de los cuatro elementos no estaba completo y el único maestro fuego que parecía querer enseñarle a Aang, no estaba presente porque ella no había sido capaz de determinar sus sentimientos hacía el Avatar o el Príncipe del Fuego.

Y fue aquí que Katara se dio cuenta de que su indecisión no solo estaba lastimándolos a ellos tres, sino al mundo entero. Una mala decisión en el momento erróneo, podría inclinar la balanza de una forma decisiva.

Y eso, definitivamente, no la hacía sentirse nada mejor.

¿Con cuantas cosas se puede lidiar al mismo tiempo sin volverse loco?

Antes de que todo esto empezara, Katara hubiese dicho que esa era una pregunta sin sentido. Que con el día a día se lidia con muchas cosas y que por lo tanto esa es una pregunta tonta. Pero entonces vino el momento en que abandono la tranquilidad de su hogar y su odisea por salvar el mundo empezó. Y fue allí que noto que lo único tonto en esa pregunta era su respuesta.

Más de una vez, estuvo a punto de volverse loca. Loca de enojo, loca de miedo, loca de tristeza… Con el tiempo la locura había ido ganando sobre ella y por más que Katara peleara contra esta, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás que había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había querido matar (realmente matar) al causante de su locura, aun que siempre había terminado por reprimirse, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su locura enserada bajo llave en su mente.

Esta fue una de las razones por las que se había opuesto a que Sokka registrara la casa de la abuela, aun más cuando habían encontrado en la azotea la cajita que tenia el peine de la tribu agua. Para Katara eso había sido como la manifestación física de su locura, solo que en lugar de una pequeña cajita, lo que había en el cuarto de Katara era un monstro, un monstro que no desaprovecharía la menor oportunidad para salir de su prisión.

Y el único que en esos momentos le entendía (por ser el único que estaba allí) era Aang. Él era el otro que también se estaba volviendo loco con toda esta situación de salvar al mundo y Katara, por extraño que parezca, no podía decidir si eso le molestaba o le agradaba. Como todo en su vida, era una incertidumbre.

Y así como ella y Aang se morían por dentro sin poder controlarse. Sokka y Toph parecían trabajar bien sobre presión.

Sokka había madurado tanto que casi era imposible. Había pasado de ser un chico completamente infantil que solo se interesaba a sus propios asuntos a un chico que si bien seguía interesándose solo en sus asuntos, ahorra incluía a los demás en ellos.

A Katara le hubiese gustado decir algo así de positivo acerca de Toph. Y en cierto modo, la ciega si que había cambiado, pasando de ser una solitaria a comprender la importancia del trabajo en equipo y lo útil que podía resultar. Especialmente considerando los acontecimientos más recientes.

¡En fin! No es como si el pasado se pudiese cambiar. Solo se aprende de él.

Las nuevas técnicas que Katara aprendió no pudieron haber sido mucho más sorprendentes, a la chica le resultaron extremadamente fascinantes. Era casi como aprender un nuevo arte, el de Obtener Agua donde no la hay. Una forma de aprender a controlar tu entorno, no más miedo a entrar en batalla con alguien en un lugar sin una fuente de agua inmediata. ¿si puedes obtener agua del aire, a qué has de temerle? Era simplemente perfecto.

De haber sabido eso durante el tiempo en que estuviesen en el desierto, las cosas hubiesen sido completamente distintas, en general muchas cosas hubiesen tenido un final diferente si ella hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo.

Luego de que Hamma le hubiese enseñado lo básico, Katara tuvo el resto del día para practicar y así lo hizo. Se quedo justo en el punto en el que el bosque le daba suficiente protección de los ojos curiosos sin estas demasiado adentro, por temor a los rumores sobre las desapariciones. A pesar de lo sencillo que Hamma lo había hecho ver, Katara no duro realmente mucho antes de quedar exhausta.

Si bien el componente mayor de la vida- tal como Hamma lo había dicho- era el agua, había muchas otras cosas en ellas. Obviamente Katara no sabía lo que eran, solo que se metían en su camino y volvían su tarea aun más complicada. Para cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, Katara estaba lista para dormir por el resto de su vida, había sido demasiado esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, se reprimió a sí misma: Estaba claro que no lograría dominar la técnica sin muchísima practica, pero al menos quería tener suficiente por si necesitaba preguntarle algo a Hamma, ya que pronto tendrían que continuar su viaje, no podían quedarse allí toda la vida, no con un mundo que salvar.

La invasión tendría lugar pronto y con ella el rencuentro con muchas personas: Su padre, sus amigos de alrededor del mundo y Zuko. Cada vez que pensaba en él le daba piel de gallina y su cabeza daba vueltas ¡Como lo extrañaba! A pesar de toda la confianza que tenia en sus demás compañeros, con Zuko era diferente. Ella podía contarle lo que quisiera y él entendería.

De haber estado allí en esos momentos, ella le hubiese contado la gran felicidad que sentía por conocer a Hamma y le hubiese pedido que practicara con ella las nuevas técnicas. Katara no pudo evitar imaginar que en un día así de bonito, luego de practicar, ambos se sentarían a la sombra de un árbol a descansar e incluso dormir o como Zuko prefería, meditar.

"¡Vamos Katara! Lo veras en un par de días." Se dijo a si misma, pero eso solo la deprimió más.

Desde la partida del chico, Katara sabía que los demás se preguntaban si él realmente regresaría. Ella los había oído hablar de eso cuando ellos creían que ella no estaba escuchando, particularmente a la hora de dormir. A Sokka lo que más le preocupaba era que Zuko apareciese con tropas en el lugar de encuentro y que al final todos terminaran capturados; Aang opinaba que Zuko les tendería un trampa una vez dentro de la cuidad.

-Suerte para nosotros la invasión es durante el Sol Negro- le corto Toph en cuanto este hubiese hablado. Katara tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír y así evitar que descubriesen que ella estaba despierta.

Al principio no les prestaba atención, ella confiaba en él, pero con forme pasaban los días y las conversaciones seguían, la duda se había ido instalando en ella lentamente aun que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ella también se lo preguntaba: ¿Volverá? Y si lo hace ¿Sera enemigo o amigo?

Como consecuencia de sus temores, Sokka había sugerido más de una vez cambiar el lugar de reunión, enviar un mensaje a su padre. Katara creía que hasta ese momento no lo había hecho sin embargo, también temía que su hermano estuviese actuando a sus espaldas y de ser así, no le hubiese sorprendido, aunque eso no hubiese dejado ver, claro esta.

¡Oh Dios! Cuanto hubiese dado en ese momento para que él estuviese allí.

Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin. Parecía como si llevase llorando una eternidad. Ver a Hamma convertirse en aquel monstro de odio y desprecio, fue la peor pesadilla que Katara pudo tener. Al fin el monstro estaba allí, todos sus temores representados físicamente y se reía de ella, de lo débil que era.

Katara estuvo a punto de rendirse, de dejarse caer en lágrimas de no haber sido porque recordó las palabras de Zuko: "Recuerda, Katara, esto es la guerra. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tienes que aprender a tener una visión de las consecuencias más grande, no solo el futuro inmediato de estas personas, sino del de todos." ¡NO! Ella no iba a caer así, no cuando tenía una misión más importante que cumplir.

Sí. La Nación del Fuego ha hecho cosas terribles y Katara se aseguraría de que el daño fuese reparado, pero no. No de esa forma. Esas personas eran inocentes, ellos eran tan victimas de la guerra como todos los demás. Hamma se equivocaba. Y era tiempo de que se diese cuenta de que así era. Así que mordiéndose el labio, se levanto y se enfrento a la anciana.

Pero ahora que ya todo se había acabado se sentía tan asquerosa, tan sucia por utilizar aquella horrorosa técnica. No lo podía creer, todo lo que ella valoraba se había perdido y ella era también un monstro, al final a pesar de tanto batallar el monstro en su interior se había apoderado de ella. Y ella sin saber que hacer, solo se sentó a llorar.

No recordaba como había pasado de estar en el bosque a navegar los cielos nocturnos en Apa. De esa noche no recorvada nada más que las lagrimas y sus pensamientos: "¡Soy un monstro! ¡Estoy sucia! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda me Zuko!" ¡ Cuanto hubiese dado en ese momento para que él estuviese allí! Que la abrazase y le susurrara palabras reconfortantes al oído.

Y entonces lo supo: Le amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Pesadillas y fantasías

¡Cuatro días! ¡Sokka había hecho que llegasen al lugar de la reunión cuatro días antes! ¡Todavía tendría que esperar cuatro días para ver a Zuko! Era oficial, la próxima vez ella se encargaría de la agenda.

Katara sentía que había pasado una vida desde la última vez que lo había visto. Este pensamiento le pareció gracioso cuando recordó como prefería no contar las veces con las que se encontraba con él antes de su redención, entre menos lo viese mejor y ahorra no podía esperar para volver a verlo.

Katara planeaba tomárselo tranquilamente, pasar los días relajándose antes de que la tención empezara sin embargo, las pesadillas de Aang no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo. A pesar de que entre todos intentaban mantenerlo tranquilo, ninguno de ellos era inmune a su inquietud: ¿Qué va a pasar si fallan? ¿Cómo terminara todo? ¿Serian realmente capases de detener la guerra? Tantas cosas que podrían pasar y aun así solo podían permitirse una: Ganar.

Las pesadillas de Aang no le ayudaban a Katara a tranquilizarse. Al joven Avatar le preocupaba su enfrentamiento con el Señor del Fuego, a la chica le preocupaba más el _resultado_ de ese encuentro y todos los demás y es que el temor que sentía al pensar en lo que podía suceder la consumía por dentro, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, al fin y al cabo todos aquellos que venían de camino estaban tomando el mismo riesgo.

Esa primera noche, a la hora de acostarse, el clima era cálido y tranquilo, la noche perfecta para observar las estrellas, ellas que brillaban allá en lo alto sin poder ser tocadas y sin tocar nunca nada. Según la tradición de las Tribus Agua, las estrellas eran la compañía de La, para que no se sintiera sola en el cielo, había incluso una leyenda que decía que La una noche vio lo solo y triste que estaba Tui y quiso bajara a estar con él, empujo a través del velo negro que era la noche, pero le resulto imposible atravesarlo, así que en su lugar envió a sus más brillantes a Tui, para que ellas le hiciesen compañía y no se sintiera solo, es por eso que a veces puedes ver las estrellas caer desde el cielo. Es un mensaje de La a Tui: "No estas solo."

Katara no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto esa antigua leyenda se parecía a su situación con Zuko, la forma en que ella estaba rodeada por sus amigos y él estaba solo en solo Tui sabe donde. La diferencia era que Katara era incapaz de enviarle un mensaje, puesto que ella no sabía en donde estaba él. Y con ese pensamiento callo dormida.

A través de los años y a causa de las experiencias que la vida le había dado, Katara había aprendido hacia ya mucho tiempo a lidiar con pesadillas. Usualmente ella solo tenía que desear despertar del sueño para que así fuese, pero esa vez no funciono.

La pesadilla había sido la misma de siempre: Aquel fatídico día en que la nieve se volvió negra y así apago la vida de su madre, pero esta vez cuando la niña volví a mirar al hombre que amansaba a su madre, no vio los terroríficos ojos negros propios de la muerte misma, pero ojos dorados como el oro solido y frio. Era el Señor del Fuego… Y de pronto era Zuko. Katara quiso salir de esa pesadilla, pero no pudo. Era casi consiente de que le gritaba a su mente que la dejara salir de allí, pero esta burlándose de ella, no se lo permitió y Katara se encontró frente a una escena en donde Zuko, su amado Zuko, disparaba un puño de fuego letal así su madre acabando con su vida.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada y sudando frio. La imagen todavía quemando sus ojos.

-No fue real, Katara- se dijo a si misma-. Él no lo hizo, Zuko no es el culpable. Él esta de tu lado, contigo.

Y es que era una mala jugada de su imaginación, recordándole que Zuko era a pesar de todo lo que pudiese hacer o decir, el hijo del Señor del Fuego.

Minutos después Aang despertó gritando y Katara agradeció la distracción de sus propias pesadillas.

Lamentablemente para Zuko, la isla que Sokka había escogido para reunirse estaba deshabitada, lo cual implicaba que llegar hasta ella no seria fácil. Tenía dos opciones: podía pagarle a algún pescador de la zona para que lo llevara hasta allí y arriesga que alguien se enterase o podía robar un barco y llegar allí por él mismo. Opto por la segunda.

A pesar de lo ansioso que estaba por ver a sus compañeros, especialmente a Katara, él sabia que no debía precipitarse o eso podría tener grandes consecuencias, sobretodo si era detenido. Entonces el plan de invasión seria un fracaso total y todo ese tiempo que estuvo legos de ellos seria en vano.

Todo ese tiempo que estuvo legos de Katara seria en vano.

Además de que había otro par de cosas que preocupaban a Zuko. Desde hacia un par de días había empezado a escuchar rumores sobre un gran acontecimiento muy pronto a venir, nadie parecía completamente seguro de que o cuando específicamente, pero todos parecían prepararse para ello. Zuko temía lo peor: que la Nación del Fuego supiese sobre el eclipse.

Zuko quería reunirse con ellos lo más pronto posible e informarles sobre sus temores, pero al mismo tiempo él sabia que habían llegado a un punto de no regreso, al fin y al cabo todos los demás ya venían de camino.

Entrelazando un hilo con el otro, Zuko no pudo evitar pensar (como siempre) en Katara. Había sido bastante malo el haber tenido que marcharse de su lado justo después de que había puerto en claro sus sentimientos por la chica, pero todo había empeorado desde esa extravagante noche con Ting. No era que estuviese precisamente arrepentido de lo que hizo, solo que se sentía un poco incomodo. Al fin y al cabo él amaba a la maestra agua, pero no podía parar esa vocecita en su cabeza que repetía una y otra vez: "Pero Katara no esta aquí, ni siquiera sabes de seguro si ella te corresponde…" Zuko podría jurar que esa voz se parecía muchísimo a la de su hermana.

Por más que Zuko detestara aceptarlo, era innegable: nada le aseguraba que Katara se sintiese atraído hacía él de la misma forma que él hacia ella. Y si el resultado era negativo para él, entonces el ambiente seria de legos, incomodo.

-No es quedando me aquí que lo averiguare- le dijo retador a la voz. Y esa misma noche se puso en marcha.

La isla no era particularmente grande, la razón por la que la habían elegido era por los grandes precipicios que la constituían, de esa forma seria fácil ocultar los navíos. Pero aun así a Zuko le tomaría un día entero recorrer la isla en busca de sus compañeros. Si tenia suerte tal vez no tomaría tanto.

Ese día la suerte parecía estar un poco más de su lado.

Resulta que al final solo le había tomado medio día encontrarlos. En realidad él no los había encontrado a ellos, pero ellos a él, o más bien, Toph lo encontró. Salió de la nada desde debajo de sus pies, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¿Es que no puedes ser un poco más normal?- le pregunto una vez que se dio cuenta que se trataba de ella.- Hacer eso un día te va a salir caro.

-Míralo de esta forma: Practico para la invasión- le contesto la ciega con una de esas sonrisas de moquearía. Zuko solo le contesto con un bufido antes de seguirla a través del bosque.

Una vez en el campamento, solo encontraron a Sokka allí. Al principio el chico estaba algo sorprendido de ver al maestro fuego, pero al final lo saludo como a un viejo amigo, que en teoría eso era.

-¿Dónde están Katara Y Aang?- pregunto Zuko.

Tanto Sokka como Toph tuvieron u momento de hesitación antes de que ninguno pudiese decir o hacer algo, obviamente estaban pensando en lo que había llevado al joven a partir. Por un momento Zuko pensó que ninguno diría nada, hasta que Sokka tomando una bocanada grande de aire contesto:

-Aang ha estado teniendo pesadillas a causa de la invasión y no ha dormido muy bien que digamos, esta como paranoico, así que Katara lo llevo a una terapia en una cueva que encontró donde hay un lago de agua caliente o algo así. Ya no deben tardar tanto.

Zuko solo asintió con la cabeza. Realmente no sabía que pensar de esta nueva información. Por un lado, si lo que Sokka decía sobre Aang era cierto, él entendía la necesidad de que el chico estuviese calmado, relajado y con energía para lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo la incertidumbre de Sokka al contestar la pregunta de Zuko, había sembrado la semilla de la duda: ¿Estaba Sokka diciendo la verdad o era esto solo una cobertura para tratar de no lastimarlo (o mejor dicho no meterse en lo que no le incumbe) sobre que Katara había preferido a Aang antes que a él? Si así era, entonces lo más probable era que la pareja estuviese teniendo un tiempo a solas y con lo que se avecinaba, Zuko no podría culparlos.

Tratando de distraerlo, Sokka empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su viaje hasta la isla y Zuko, aun un poco con la cabeza en las nubes, empezó a contarle sobre sus ultimas semanas, especialmente sobro los rumores.

-Es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar- declaro Sokka una vez que el maestro fuego le comunico sus miedos con respecto al plan.- Tu mismo lo dijiste, estamos en un punto de no regreso.

-No estoy tan de acuerdo en eso- corto Toph. A causa de que no había hecho ningún comentario desde que Zuko empezó su relato, los chicos casi habían olvidado que ella estaba allí.- Todavía podemos regresar por donde vinimos. Si los rumores son ciertos, entonces podríamos evitar un baño de sangre.

Fue entonces que Sokka recordó porque la chica se había vuelto la maestra de Aang. Ella era yin neutro: escuchar, esperar, atacar.

Sin embargo antes de que ninguno pudiese decir algo más, voces alcanzaron sus oídos:

-Lamento que lo del yoga no allá funcionado- era Aang, pero su voz sonaba diferente, cansada. Al menos esa parte de la historia perecía ser cierta, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando lo vio con las ojeras, los hombros caídos y la piel mucho más pálida de lo normal.

-No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo más.- ¡Oh Agni! Esa voz, dulce voz. Como la había extrañado: fuerte y sin hesitación y al mismo tiempo suave y delicada. Era como la primera briza de invierno luego del verano.

Cuando la chica por fin estuvo en su visión, Zuko no pudo pensar en nada más que lo hermosa que ella era, la piel oscura que contrastaba tan bien con el traje rojo que llevaba, como si estuviese destinada a llevarlo; su cuerpo tan dinámico, propio de una maestra y por supuesto esos enormes ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.

Si por él hubiese sido, en ese mismo momento, la hubiese tomado en sus manos y besado hasta que los labios se le cayeran. Pero se recordó a si mismo que no podía, así que con un esfuerzo sobre humano se restringió.

Katara había estado intentado calmar a Aang por, al menos, una hora. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió obvio que él chico no lograría calmarse, la joven dio por terminada la sesión y ambos se dirigieron de regreso al campamento.

Estaban a tan solo diez metros cuanto Aang se detuvo en seco, mirando al frente.

-¿Aang? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto antes de volver a mirar. Cuando lo hizo se le corto el aliento: Zuko.- ¿Zuko? ¿De verdad eres tu?- el chico simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza ¡Zuko estaba allí! ¡Tui y La! Era todavía más apuesto de lo que Katara recordaba: su cuerpo bien trabajado, sus facciones angulares, el cabello negro y desordenado como la noche y esos ojos dorados como el sol…

-Has vuelto- la voz que hablo la saco de sus pensamientos con un cuchillo afilado corta la carne. Era Aang hablando.

-Y viene solo- lo atajó Toph. Y fue como si con esas palabras la sentencia hubiese sido dada: El príncipe del Fuego era de confiar. Aang no respondió, pero Katara noto como la temperatura descendía rápidamente. Por un momento la chica temió que el avatar haría algo contra Zuko, aunque cuando el chico se movió no fue en dirección a los demás, sino hacia Appa, que descansaba tranquilamente no muy legos de la entrada al bosque.

-Intentare dormir algo- fue lo único que dijo antes de acurrucarse en el lado légano de su enorme amigo. Y una vez que estuvo seguro que ninguno de los demás lo veía, dejo que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Todos observaron al joven avatar partir antes de que ninguno tuviese la voluntad de moverse. Sokka fue el primero en reaccionar, con un gran suspiro de alivio dijo:

-Va a necesitar tiempo- luego volviéndose a Katara Y Zuko- Les dejamos para que hablen, pero te advierto- se volvió al otro chico-, una mala jugada y eres hombre muerto.- Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Toph lo siguió no sin antes dirigirles una sonrisa burlona a los otros dos.

Zuko los miro un par de segundos antes de volverse a la chica. Katara no se había movido de su lugar, ni le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-Es bueno verte- le dijo el chico.

-Lo mismo dijo- contesto ella con una leva sonrisa.- ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?- El joven solo asintió y luego siguió a la chica.- Cuéntame sobre las ultimas semanas.

Como al chico no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir o hacer, accedió a la petición de la joven y sin más comenzó su relato.

Sentarse a hablar con él a la orilla del mar, contarse las aventuras que se perdieron el uno del otros, trajo memorias de la época en que estaban en el barco. Era como volver al principio, solo que no lo era.

-Sabes- comenzó Katara- Me hiciste muchísima falta estas ultimas semanas, especialmente después de lo de Hamma.

En lugar de decir algo, Zuko le tomo la mano, la llevo hasta sus labios y deposito un suave beso en ella. A Katara las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por el rostro, la chica todavía no se había recuperado del todo de ese horrible accidente, por la noches se despertaba sudando y con una horrible sensación.

No sabia exactamente como había llegado hasta allí, pero cuando por fin Katara fue capaz de comprender lo que sucedía a su al rederos de nuevo, se dio cuanta de que estaba sentada en el regazo de Zuko. Acurrucada contra su pecho, los brazos del chico a su alrededor ejerciendo de escudo y las palabras que salían de los labios del chico susurrándole palabras, algunas tranquilizadoras, otras confortantes.

-Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en ellas y fue tal el shock que el silencio que siguió le hizo creer en el rechazo.

-Tú sabes que yo también te amo- le contesto el chico. Al oír esas palabras Katara supo que Tui Y La la habían bendecido y como los labios del chico todavía estaban en su oído, con solo un movimiento de cabeza logro conectar sus labios.

Katara había besado a otros chicos antes (uno de esos era Aang), pero de inmediato le fue evidente que Zuko tenia muchísimo más experiencia que ella, lo cual le causo un poco de celos, aunque los olvido rápidamente.

Zuko noto la falta de experiencia en la chica y la alegría que sintió al saber que ella le correspondía solo aumento más al darse cuenta de que él seria el primero. Aun que eso también implicaba que había ciertas cosas que él debía enseñarle primero.

La beso lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar, entender y memorizar cada movimiento con los labios. Luego la aparto un poco, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarla (era adorable con los cachetes rojos) y le dijo:

-Abre la boca.- Y volvió a besarla. Esta vez de manera más apasionada: entrelazando sus lenguas, acercándola más a él, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza.

Al sentir las manos de Zuko, fue como si un interruptor en la cabeza de Katara se encendiera e instintivamente reacciono: paso de estar sentada como una hija se sienta en el regazo de su padre a tener una pierna a cada lado del chico y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando por fin se separaron fue por que les faltaba el aire, no la voluntad. Ninguno dijo nada, era completamente innecesario, al fin y al cabo ellos solo querían disfrutar de ese momento. Lentamente la mano de Zuko, que hasta ese momento había estado en la cabeza de Katara, se movió siguiendo el contorno de su cuello quitando de paso el cabello que le obstruía el camino. En menos de lo que Katara pudo procesar, ya no era la mano del chico la que estaba en su cuello, pero su boca. Esta depositaba besos suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Zuko, mi boca no esta en mi cuello.

-Por supuesto que no, disculpe Mi Lady.- y regresando por ese mismo camino la volvió a besar.

Durante los dos siguientes días, las pesadillas de Aang se volvieron las pesadillas de todos. Cada nuevo intento por calmarlo resultaba en un nuevo fracaso y cuando las alucinaciones llegaron, los demás sabían que el avatar estaba en un estado crítico. No lo podían culpar y es que, si bien ninguno de ellos estaba teniendo alucinaciones, todos estaban bajo un estrés increíble.

En un último y desesperado intento, Zuko fue el que propuso la idea de cortarles el pelaje a todas esas ovejas que deambulaban por la isla para hacer una cama para Aang, al fin y al cabo el verano estaba aquí, ellas no necesitarían más todo ese pelo.

-Tengo que admitir que al principio creí que era una idea tonta- confesó Toph-, ahora veo que lo único tonto en eso es que no se nos ocurrió antes.

Todos rieron, lo cual era un poco extraño, considerando que a la mañana siguiente se verían enfrentados a una invasión, que ellos estarían liderando.

-Lo mejor será que nosotros también vallamos a dormir.- dijo Sokka y sin más se levanto, tomo su saco de dormir y acostándose cerca de Appa, se durmió. Toph lo siguió, solo que ella hizo su tienda de roca como de costumbre.

Katara y Zuko esperaron hasta que pudieron oír los ronquidos de Sokka para decir o hacer nada.

-Mañana es el gran día- empezó Zuko, espero una respuesta de Katara, pero esta nunca vino.- ¿Katara?

-Tengo miedo-contesto la chica desde el pecho del joven, donde estaba acurrucada.- Tengo muchísimo miedo sobre lo que puede pasar a algunos de ustedes.

-No te voy a mentir, Katara- respondió Zuko luego de un momento de reflexión-. Las posibilidades de que algo salga mal son muy altas: Podríamos caer prisioneros o morir, pero aun así debemos intentarlo, es nuestro deber.

-¿Y que pasara si todo sale bien?- le devolvió esta retadora- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Sanar el mundo, supongo. Reconstruirlo, devolverle el equilibrio.

-¿Y nosotros?

"¡Ah! Entonces eso era" Se dijo a si mismo.

-No lo sé. Solo el mañana nos lo dirá.

Ante esta respuesta, Katara no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos: solo vio honestidad y miedo también, él no sabía nada más que ella.

-Vámonos a dormir.- no valía la pena seguir insistiendo.


End file.
